Harry Potter and the Fallen Alchemist: Year 6
by Telepika
Summary: Harry Potter, Full Metal Alchemist crossover with Ed as the main character. Ed is sent to Hogwarts to catch a serial murder. Told from Ed's point of view. Please read and review! I will update once I have the time.Ch 11 uploaded! Not finished yet.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Fallen Alchemist: Year 6 at Hogwarts

In FMA, the story takes place right after Ed defeats Greed (Episode 34). Let's just pretend Winry isn't with them, they are called back to Central City, and Ed has no further leads to the Philosopher's Stone at the moment. SLIGHT SPOILER WARNING!! This fanfic may reveal _implied_ information from up to episode 51 of the anime. I try not to state anything right out, but… there are just some things you just can't leave out. Keep in mind, I said _implied_ not _explicit_.

For the Harry Potter part of the story, there are no spoilers if you've read all 5 books. How can there be spoilers! (If anyone has info about the real 6th book of Harry Potter, feel free to e-mail me). I do have to **warn Harry Potter fans** though. I love FMA much more than HP so there is a possibility that Harry might not act as cool and heroic as usual because Ed's the star of the fic. That's kind of why I put this fic in the FMA section.

And now, my first fanfic (I will try to update as soon as I can, but I am in college taking a full load of classes):

Two figures enter the main hall of a medieval church buried deep underground. One, a young woman, and the other, a man. The man had been a farmer a few days ago. One morning he was abducted by a tall beautiful woman in black and a stupid looking man with a fat belly. The tall woman could extend her fingers to sharp blades of any length and the farmer had been overpowered in a second. Starved for days, he was forcibly dragged out of his dungeon cell and brought to the feet of the young woman before him.

He couldn't understand it but the tall woman called Lust and the fat man called Gluttony obeyed the young feeble-looking woman without question. He could beat that woman if he wanted (Like his wife back at the farm). But something about that woman seemed dangerous to him. It was her eyes. Her uncaring eyes clouded with malice and some deep hidden power. He shouldn't mess with her.

The young woman walked forward to a strange looking circle drawn on the floor of the ancient church. She then brought forth jars containing many different substances and recited as she emptied the contents of the jars onto the middle of the great array:

"'35 liters of water… 25 kilograms of carbon… 4 liters of ammonia… 1.5 kilograms of lime… 800 grams of phosphorous… 250 grams of salt… 100 grams of saltpeter…. 80 grams of sulfur… 7.5 grams of fluorine… 5 grams of iron… 3 grams of silicon… and 15 other elements….' These are the components of a normal human body. But you will not be human. You will serve a different purpose, my purpose."

From her dress, she then produced a big velvet pouch. She loosened the string of the pouch to reveal a human skull. She then cried out, "To tie the ingredients to the one I want to resurrect, I present his skull," and placed the skull in the middle of the circle.

The man was becoming more and more frightened by the second. _What was this woman doing? A circle? Jars? A HUMAN SKULL? Is she a witch?_

The woman then stepped back, clapped her hands, and the room immediately filled with a great wind and light.

"I call upon the power of the gate. For toll, I present this farmer before me. A heart? Leg? Or Brain? Take whatever you will. Only bring me the one I desire."

The man was then screaming: "NOOOOOOO!!! Take me back! I know I was bad, but I do not deserve this! I DO NOT DESERVE THIS!!!...." Then there was silence.

The wind stopped and the chamber darkened. The man was choking as blood trickled down his lip then collected in a pool under his head. He was dying for his heart had been taken. His eyes then widened with shock as he beheld the creature the woman created.

In the middle of the alchemic array was a monster more despicable then any that yet walked the planet. The young woman then came forward to give the creature the red stone.

"You are now the new Greed. I brought you here for what you have done in your former life. Go to the foreign country of Scotland to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I believe there is one there who is able to create the philosopher's stone. Bring me the stone and I'll make you human."


	2. Chapter 2

Six months later at the government headquarters in Central City, a young boy in a suit of armor and his older brother wait outside the office of Colonel Roy Mustang. They have been waiting for an hour and are getting quite irritated.

The older brother, Edward, glares menacingly at the government employees who shift nervously by careful not to draw his attention....Too late.

"I'M SICK OF WAITING!!! OPEN THE DOOR!!!!"

Just then, several windows by the Colonel's office break for seemingly no apparent reason.

"Niisan, what happened?"

"Huh, it's just the sudden decrease in wind pressure outside due to the coming of tonight's storm."

"Edo-kun I have your mail"

One of the employees then nervously gives Ed his mail. Ed glares at the few letters then snatches them from the employee. The poor man then runs, fearing for his life.

Although it has been ages since Ed last looked at his mail, he only receives a few letters... A "How are you?" letter from Winry, some thank-you letters from the various people he has helped,... And that letter again. The one he has been receiving every year since he was 11 years old:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chef. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Edward Elric,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on Sept. 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

P.S. Please come this year.

_Che, Junk. Who are these magical idiots anyway? I'm too busy to be fooling around with this nonsense._

"What's that niisan?"

"Al? Oh, just some junk mail. (_Wonder why they don't send Al anything.) _So when's the Colonel going to be done with his so-called important meeting..."

Just then, the Colonel's door opens and a very beautiful government employee exits from the room. Ed enters, seeing sparkles in the girl's eyes as he passes her, and closes the doors behind him. _Seems the Colonel has spent the last hour flirting. Figures_.

"Hola Full metal one..."

(_Hola?) _"Yeah. Yeah. I'm a shrimp. I'm a speck. You can't see me among the fibers of the carpet. Let's just get on with business. The sooner this is over the better."

"Did you say something? (Ed: &&$$) Anyway, I have a new mission for you."

"New mission?"

"To capture and bring to justice a wanted criminal. Here are the details of your mission."

He hands Ed an official looking report.

"In our country of Amestris, 10 people have been murdered so far. 30 more are missing. Normally, we don't send Nationally Certified Alchemists to capture wanted criminals, but this is a special case. In some instances, the culprit has been seen using alchemy. As you can see, this is no ordinary criminal. Fear has broken out in certain rural areas of the country. The people want this killer stopped."

After scanning the report, Ed says, "So all I have to do is capture this serial murder."

"That is not all that the mission requires. Although the culprit has left few witnesses, we believe he was last seen leaving to the foreign country of Scotland, to the wizard school called Hogwarts."

"That place actually exists?"

"So you've heard of it. Hogwarts is under the jurisdiction of a certain government called 'The Ministry of Magic.' As of late, the foreign relations between our two governments have been a bit shaky. Our government does not recognize their ministry as legitimate. We just don't believe in magic and we don't trust their ministry will be able to catch this culprit. Because of this, we will send you to pose as a student, infiltrate the wizard school of Hogwarts, and catch this murderer."

A little annoyed, "I have to go to a wizard school and learn magic?"

"Yeah. You make an ideal candidate. We don't have any other Nationally Certified Alchemist as young or as small as..."

"I AM NOT A SUPER HYPER CHIBI AS SMALL AS A SHRIMP THAT YOU WANT TO SQUASH..."

"As I was saying... We don't have any other sixteen-year old who can pose as a student. And since you don't have any leads at the moment to the philosopher's stone and you were already accepted to their institution..."

"How did you know about that?"

"The funniest thing has been happening every year since you became a National Alchemist. An owl would come pecking at my window and deliver a letter addressed to you from Hogwarts. (Ed turning very red) I actually thought it was kind of funny. Still playing magician Full Metal one, friends with the owls?"

Veins popping out everywhere, "One day. I will have my chance. And when that day comes, I'll beat you to a pulp."

Ed gets up and stomps toward the door.

"As a dog of the military, you are obligated to accept this mission. You are to leave Al behind since he will in no way pass as a student. I have ready for you all your school books and supplies as well as all the texts for the previous 5 years. You have to be up to date with your magic studies. You will be entering Hogwarts as a sixth year student. And Ed..."

Ed turned around slightly surprised.

"Keep your mind open. Our country may not recognize magic as a legitimate art, but these people may have something worthwhile to share."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening, Ed had already sent an owl to Hogwarts. Through certain connections, the military had been able to purchase a wizard owl, a small white minute owl with brown speckles. The Colonel named the owl Speck because of his brown speckles and because he somehow reminded him of Ed. :D

Ed spent the rest of the evening going through the text books the Colonel gave him. At about 1 am, Al came in to check on Ed.

"Niisan, you're going to a wizard school?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Hahahahahaha."

"Shut up. This is a mission and as a dog of the military I have no choice but to accept it no matter how ridiculous it may be. Anyway, it's not too hard of a mission. For me, it'll be a cinch."

"I just can't imagine you going there... Why did they send you an acceptance letter?"

"How would I know?"

Silence.

"Niisan, why can't I go with you this time?"

"There's no way you would be able to pose as a student or anyone in that castle for that matter. You would be too suspicious and blow my cover."

"But what will I do without you..."

Al then moves closer to Ed and looks over to see what he's reading: "The siren often disguises itself as a young female tempting young men with her song. But once within her grasp, she pulls them into her watery kingdom where they remain her slave forever."

"Niisan, do you believe this stuff?"

"Che, it's all nonsense to me. I'll play the student, but I won't seriously learn this magic stuff."

"Didn't the Colonel say to keep an open mind?"

"'One who does not sacrifice anything cannot achieve anything.' 'Equivalent trade.' These people do not follow these rules."

"Niisan..."

"If you want an apple, you just wave your wand, say a spell, and the apple appears from nothing. No, I don't believe in magic. I'm an alchemist, a scientist. Otherwise what were we punished for..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sept. 1st**

It had been a very long morning for Ed. After leaving Al at the train station, he endured a 9 hr. train ride from Central City to the London train station. Once in London, Ed had trouble finding Platform 9¾. It was not until he saw someone run through the divider that Ed was able to find the Hogwarts train. Ed didn't know what to think of the magical divider but just decided to ignore it until later. _There must be some logical explanation._

Currently, Ed was sitting by himself in the back train compartment reading the last of the fifth year books. Bored and hungry, he was wondering whether this train's snack cart carried those sweet dumplings he loved so much in the Amestris train. A few minutes to departure time, a bushy haired girl opened the door.

"I see you're reading the Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5. You must be a fifth year. I was wondering whether those seats were saved."

Ed made a face then shrugged. The girl then assumed the seats were free then allowed a tall red-haired boy and a green-eyed boy with a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead to enter the compartment. Over his book, Ed watched the three characters take their seats (The two boys on the opposite bench and the girl on his right) with mild interest. He then continued reading.

A few seconds went by in silence. The bushy hair girl then stirred and said, "I'm sorry. I'm Hermione Granger. Those two over there are Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

Ed looked at her then the other two then said, "I'm Edward Elric, a new student. I'm actually entering Hogwarts as a sixth year."

Hermione then said, "Oh. I'm sorry. I assumed... Never mind. Pleased to meet you."

Everyone in the compartment then exchanged hands. When Ed shook hands with the green-eyed boy, Harry paused for a second looking at Ed's hand. Ed was confused trying to figure out what Harry was looking at.

A little embarrassed, Harry said, "Oh, sorry. Your hand just felt kind of hard for a second."

Ed quickly took his hand back and waved his hands frantically trying to change the subject: "That's nothing. That's nothing. So what grade are you guys in?"

Hermione answered, "We're sixth years like you. You're a new student right? There's another new sixth year sitting in the front of the train (He had the same books as us). Strange, quiet kid. When we asked if we could share his compartment, he only stared at us."

Speaking for the first time, Ron then replied, "Yeah he was strange. Bit of an attitude that one. Bet he'll end up in Slytherin."

"Slytherin?"

A little shocked, Hermione replied, "Oh. You don't know. There are four houses at Hogwarts: Gryffindor for the brave (That's the one we're in), Ravenclaw for the clever, Hufflepuff for the loyal, and Slytherin for the ambitious."

"Slytherin for them bloody idiots you mean."

"Ron! Slytherin is not only for "bloody idiots," so to speak. There are some rude fellows in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and even Gryffindor for that matter. The Slytherins just generally tend to be a bit...mean."

(Ed nods) "I see."

"So where do you come from and what's your family like? You seem kind of foreign."

Thinking carefully about what he was about to say: "I come from the country of Amestris, which is pretty far. I have a brother, one year younger than me, named Alphonse. About my parents ... my mom died a few years ago and (Forming a fist) I don't want to talk about my father."

Hermione and Ron, "Oh..."

Silence.

Harry said, "I also lost my mom and dad. They were murdered when I was a baby."

As the words registered, Ed's face softened. He then gave Harry a subtle look of sympathy which Harry seemed to accept.

Just then, the compartment door slide open revealing a short kid with silver blond hair and his two cronies.

Hermione jumped up. "A little lost, Draco Malfoy?"

Ed said, "Draco Malfoy?"

"No, just following the stink coming from the back of the car. So, who's your new friend Potter? Seems as pathetic as the rest of them."

Ed immediately stands up: "The name's Edward Elric. I assume you're the pitiful Slytherins Ron and Hermione were talking about. Better get out of here if you know what's good for you."

"OHHHHHHH. Shorty can throw some threats. (A vein on Ed's forehead starts to throb) Let's see what you've got _shrimp_."

Just then, Harry and Ron run to hold back Ed. Ed, who's uncontrollable at the moment, tries to punch Malfoy yelling: "I'M NOT A SUPER SMALL HYPER CHIBI!!!!!!!!!! Let go of me!!!!!! I want to punch him. I want to punch him with my fist!!!!!!!!"

"Get hold of yourself mate."

"They're not worth it."

With a smug look on his face, Malfoy says: "Another worthless mudblood like the rest of them. So Potty, how's your mother?"

Harry let's go of Ed, "Why you little..."

"Enough boys. Get back to your seats."

Just then a tall, dark man with a long coat and curled moustache enters the compartment. Wide leather belts encircle his waist with one hanging loosely from his shoulder. His clothes look worn out from travel and he eyes each of the boys suspiciously. His eyes pause on Ed for a second then move on to rest on Harry and his lightning bolt scar. A dry, musty smell emanates from his clothing, and there's something about this man that Ed doesn't trust.

"I am Vladimir Luzhin, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. This train is about to stop and you should change to your school robes. (Looking at Ed and Harry) The Edward Elric I've heard so much about. And the famous Harry Potter! It's quite a pleasure to meet you. Unfortunately, I have some business I must attend to. Pardon me but I must take my leave."

He gestured for Malfoy to leave first. With a "Bye Potty and his shrimp" Malfoy and company leave strutting down the aisle as if they own the place.

Ed then eyed the teacher as he left. He had a slight inhuman slide to his step and he tried to hide his eyes from whoever passed him. _I've got one suspect so far..._

"Edward?"

"Hermione."

"How did he know about you?"

"I'm not so sure myself. I'm quite famous in my own country but he doesn't look like he's from there."

"You're famous?"

(smirk) "For being a genius."

"Figures. Another big-headed bloke to deal with."

Harry glared at him.

"I'm just joking!"

A little confused, Ed asks "Wait, why are _you_ famous Harry?"

Hermione and Ron look at each other then at Harry. _He doesn't know?_

Quite reluctantly, Harry answered: "I'm famous for surviving after my family was murdered."

Hermione then adds, "Harry's famous throughout the wizard world for defeating the greatest of dark wizards, Lord Voldemort (Ron cringes), when he was only one year old receiving only that lightning bolt scar on his forehead."

"At which odd folks on the streets always gap at when I pass."

"Heh." _We are both marked by our dark pasts, and though we try our best to change it, there is precious little we can do. We are slaves to fate, but I don't believe in fate do I?_

Hermione says "Well anyway. The train is stopping and we should change now. I'll see you boys when we exit."

Ron says "Hey, where's the snack cart? I wanted some of those chocolate frogs. You should try them Ed. And Barty Bot's Every Flavor Beans! When they say every favor, they mean every favor. Even boogers, ear wax, and vomit...!"


	4. Chapter 4

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!!"

It just isn't fun being the short guy. After the train stopped, a crowd of students ran out of their compartments then gathered in the luggage car. Being shorter than almost anyone, Ed had been pushed, bashed, and then hit by the cage of a hooting owl before he fell to the floor.

Trampled on by the feet of the impatient students, Ed exploded with anger: "GET OUT OF MY WAY OR I"LL...!!!"

Fearing for their lives, the students hastily made a path for Ed. With footmarks on his face and veins pulsing to an almost inhuman size, Ed stomped over to his suitcases, grabbed what he could carry, and eyed the shaking students as he left the baggage car. Hermione, Ron, and Harry watched in disbelief as Ed exited the train still fuming with anger.

Ron said "At least Ed made a path for us."

Embarrassed, Hermione, Harry, and Ron took their luggage then hurried to catch up with Ed.

Once outside, Hermione spotted Ed by the Hogwarts carriages: "Completely out of the question! Edward, how could you be so inconsiderate! Look, now the first years are afraid of you." She points out a group of first years skitting away from Ed's vision.

"What the hell is _that_."

"And now I'll have to... What are you talking about?" says Hermione.

Hermione sees Ed staring wide-eyed at the carriages where the horses should be, but she sees nothing interesting enough to draw his attention.

"I think you're hallucinating Edward. I don't see anything. These are the Hogwarts carriages. Every year, they are pulled by something invisible and they bring the students second years and up to the castle."

"Ed's looking at the thestrals," says Harry.

"The thestrals? Oh, you mean the magical creatures that only those who have witnessed death can see. I didn't know they pulled the Hogwarts carriages."

With a smile, "So that wasn't in _Hogwarts, A History _I see."

Ron says, "So that's what you were gawking at last year, Harry. Remember? When I couldn't see what you were talking about and I thought you were mad."

"So these horse chimeras are called thestrals? I wonder who created them."

"Chimera?"

"No Ed. Thestrals aren't created by someone. They are born that way. Hogwarts has the only trained herd in all of Great Britain," explains Harry.

"Oh." _What are these godforsaken creatures?_

"Well it's about time we got in the bloody carriages. My stomach's growling. I could eat a thestral whole."

Hermione says "Um Edward, I think you're supposed to ride over the lake with Hagrid and the first years."

"Why the first years?"

"I'm not sure. I don't remember there ever being a new student that wasn't a first year. But you should be sorted."

"Sorted?"

Ron says, "You try on this grubby old talking hat that peeks into your thoughts then picks a house for you."

Harry adds "Make sure you end up in Griffindor though. We'll be saving you a seat at the table."

Ed stares at Harry.

Hermione says "Just hurry up and catch up to Hagrid. He's the tall one over there. You can't miss him. Hurry! I think they're about to leave." Harry, Hermione, and Ron then climb into the carriages.

Spotting the mountain of a man at the other side of the platform, Ed grabs his suitcases then clumsily runs toward the half-giant named Hagrid. Right up close, Ed couldn't believe men got this big. _If only I drank my milk..._

"First years. First years. Hello there. Are you a first year?"

Veins popping out as he strains his neck to face Hagrid: "No. I'm a sixth year, but I'm a new student here."

"Oh, you must be Edward. Pleased to meet you. Here let me take those..."

With one huge hand, Hagrid takes Ed's three suitcases and slings them over his shoulder as if they were nothing.

"Ok, take a seat right over there. We'll have to wait for the other new sixth year."

Ed sits right by a group of first years admiring the glittering lights of the castle overhead. When he looks at the first years, they scoot to the edge of the boat apparently still afraid of him. (Sweat drop) A little hurt, Ed then decides to stare at the glittering lake while the other first years continue to fill the numerous little boats. He was feeling out of place and becoming quite bored when...

"Ah, you must be the other new sixth year. Vincent Sederway right? You can take a seat by Edward."

He is short but still taller than Ed. He has spiky black hair and a wide forehead but his skin's too pale. His mouth forms a straight line and his eyes have a cloudy emptiness to them; it's as if he has no soul behind those eyes. With a slow but steady gait, Vincent walks toward Ed then sits directly beside him on the boat. He didn't notice it at first but there were deep bags under Vincent's eyes and a faint but sure look of regret.

"First years, keep your legs and arms inside the boats. Don't want to drown do you? (Biggins, you're hanging over a little too far.) We will now go across the lake to the castle."

Though faintly surprised that the boats started to move by themselves, Ed continued to watch Vincent out of the corner of his eye. He didn't trust this one either, but there is something familiar about him... Something about his eyes, but he couldn't place it.

"Great view isn't it?"

Ed didn't expect that the boy would speak, "Yeah, great view."

"Where I come from, there're many castles. During the middle ages, the peoples of my country were at constant war with each other. The nobles then built the castles to protect what property they had. Today, those fortresses have become nothing but ruins, shadows of what they once were. It warms my heart to once again set eyes on a castle that hasn't changed since medieval times."

For the rest of the boat ride, Vincent did nothing out of the ordinary. Ed even thought he saw his eyes brighten a bit and the line of his mouth soften to a slight smile. _Perhaps I was wrong about his kid, but there's still something strange about him. Why that look of sadness and regret. And that story of the castles in his country, he talked as if he were there during medieval times, in those ancient castles 700 years ago..._


	5. Chapter 5

Hungry and quite annoyed, Ed enters the Great Hall of Hogwarts with the first years. He didn't like walking around with them. It made him feel alien and kind of old actually. :D

Also, he felt dirty next to these innocent eleven year olds. They weren't even teenagers yet. But him! When he was eleven, he performed human transmutation, lost his right arm and left leg. At the age of twelve he became a dog of the military. And just a few months ago, he had killed someone! Granted, Greed was a homunculus, but still, he was a life that Ed extinguished and there were times when he saw Greed's dying face at night, haunting him in his dreams... Thinking about these things, Ed grew very quiet. He didn't notice the floating candles, the smiles of the teachers as the first years walked to the front of the hall, or the magical ceiling that mimicked the evening sky. Trapped in a mind of nightmares, the outside world didn't matter.

After all the first years gathered at the front of the hall, a witch with square rimmed glasses and her hair tied to a tight bun came forth from the teacher's table and placed an old hat on a stool in front of everyone. The hat then shook and came to life:

"In times of old when I was new..." Blah, blah, blah...

Ed didn't really care about what the old hat said (Something about the four houses and how it was going to sort the first years.) It seemed kind of ridiculous, him trying on a magical hat that talks and sings. He became very annoyed at that moment and was seriously thinking about refusing to try it on. Why should he?

Just then, the teacher, who was Professor McGonagall, produced a long scroll and started reading out names. The first student, Abby, Justin, stepped forward and pulled on the old hat which sank to his ears. The hat waited for a moment then announced: "Ravenclaw." Then the kid walked over to one of the middle tables and sat down.

On and on it went: a name was called, a kid put on the hat, and the hat called out a school house. When McGonagall was at the end of the D's, Ed had already decided. He was not putting on that hat; he was going to show everyone how stupid this all was. And then his name was called...

"Elric, Edward!!"

With a smirk on his face, Ed started walking toward the stool. As he was walking, he looked at all the students in the great hall: some were staring off into space, others were sleeping... _The great wizards and witches of tomorrow ha? What a great bunch of idiots. _But then he looked at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione smiling and waving at him. He then felt really stupid... _Oh well, might have blown my cover anyway._

Ed then sat on the stool and put on the hat, which almost didn't fit because his head was so big.

_You don't look it but you're an old one aren't you..._

_Just get on with the program, hat!_

_Hehe. You're an interesting one I see. Experienced great tragedy and did many things that you're not proud of..._

...

_You are quite smart though, a genius practically. And you have great magical potential... Too bad you despise that side of you, but where to place you? Slytherin? You have no ambition but you will do anything to achieve your goals, even kill..._

_Place me wherever you want, hat. It makes no difference to me._

_You sure do think like a Slytherin. But I see you have a side that is greater, a great love for your family and friends and a greater bravery. I see you would die to save your family, your brother in particular._ "GRYFFINDOR!!!"

With a sort of smile, Ed took off the hat and started walking towards the Gryffindor table, where Harry, Hermione, and Ron were cheering along with the other Gryffindors. Though he said he didn't care, the truth is that Ed secretly wanted to be placed in Gryffindor. He liked Harry, Ron, and Hermione (Though they did seem annoying at first). Right away, they accepted him even if he was foreign, had a short temper, and acted bored all the time. They were his friends, and he hadn't had many trustworthy friends of late.

"Hey Ed."

Ed came to a chair right by Harry and sat down.

"Hey Harry."

"The hat took a long time placing you, Edward. I was getting quite worried," said Hermione.

"Yeah, you took almost as long as Harry," said Ron.

Ed shrugged then looked around the Gryffindor table. There were all sorts of strange people here. Most of them were watching the sorting but there was one boy who was staring at him. _Bit annoying actually..._

"Hi!"

"Hi."

"I'm Colin Creevy. This is my brother Dennis Creevy."

Getting a little irritated, Ed gave a quick nod at the shorter kid next to Colin who was now also staring at him.

"You're friends with Harry Potter aren't you," said Colin.

"I guess..."

"Isn't he the coolest!! Last year, he taught this Defense Against the Dark Arts class that we called DA for Dumbledore's Army. We met in this secret room and practiced spells because no one else would teach us. And Harry taught us the _Patronus_ charm, which was really cool even if I was never able to do it..."

Seeing that this kid would never stop talking, Ed decided to zone out and look around the Hall. He saw four long tables, one for each house. The Gryffindor table was right against the wall on the left side. Next was Hufflepuff then Ravenclaw. And on the far side of the Hall was the Slytherin table. He looked around the table and found the blond-haired boy who called him a shrimp, Draco Malfoy. He was joking around with his cronies, pointing at various people in the Hall and apparently making fun of them. The rest of the Slytherins were listening and also laughing.

Ed glared at Malfoy. Malfoy caught Ed's glance and made a gesture as if squashing a small ant. The Slytherins then started laughing hysterically. Ed returned a malicious smile, a smile that said, "You're going to die." Apparently, Malfoy caught the sign. He stopped laughing and pointed at someone else to make fun of. _Hehe. It's going to be fun beating him up..._

"Hey, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher isn't there," said Hermione.

"You're right Hermione," said Harry.

Ed scanned the teacher's table and couldn't find Vladimir Luzhin anywhere. _That's odd. All the other teachers are here..._

"Wonder where that bloke's gone. He's going to miss dinner at this rate," said Ron.

"Must be something very important," said Harry, apparently also suspicious.

"Sederway, Vincent!!"

Ed watched Vincent walk to the stool then sit down. He tried on the hat, which was big for his head, and waited. Vincent didn't look happy. As a matter of fact, he again had that cloudy look to his eyes, the look he had when Ed first saw him.

The hat took a long time sorting Vincent, some minutes passed by. Finally, the rip of the hat's mouth open and announced: "Hufflepuff!!!" Vincent then got up and walked to the Hufflepuff table, which was nosy with cheers and clapping. He didn't look at anyone and sat at the very back of the table.

"Why is he in Hufflepuff?? The bloke's got Slytherin written all over him."

"Quiet Ron," said Hermione, "The hat's got its reasons for placing Vincent in Hufflepuff. He's actually not that bad. He's just quiet."

"Yeah right, I know evil when I see it."

"Wasn't your rat Scabbers evil, Ron?" said Harry.

"Shut up!"

The sorting continued until the last person, Zimmer, Jonathan, was placed in Ravenclaw. Ed had been bored and fell asleep when McGonagall was at the V's. He was only vaguely aware that the sorting was over and that the Headmaster was talking when...

"Edward, wake up!!!"

Ed sat up and stared at the table for a plate had appeared where his head had been. The plate then filled with roasted chicken drumsticks. Astonished, he looked around and saw many wondrous dishes that appeared out of nowhere: from chicken pie, roasted beef, to rosemary potatoes and lamb chops. Flagons of pumpkin juice appeared before him, baskets of bread, bowls of exotic sauces, cheeses, fruits, cakes!

Confused, Ed looked to his side and saw Ron forcing down a forkful of mashed potatoes, Harry reaching for a plate of lamp chops, and Hermione with samples of things neatly placed on her plate. She was looking at him with a flicker of anger in her eyes:

"Edward, have you been sleeping all this time?"

Ed gave Hermione the sweetest smile he could manage. Hermione shook her head then continued eating. Ed then started piling up his plate: pork chops, chicken, gravy, bread, no milk _Disgusting_, pie, chocolate cake, strawberry mousse...

In the middle of his roasted chicken, Ed looked at the Hufflepuff table and saw that Vincent wasn't eating anything. He had a three layer chocolate cake right in front of him, yet his plate was empty. One of the professors then got up from the table and came to Vincent. There was some whispering. Apparently, Vincent was going to leave the table because he was sick and couldn't eat. With his eyes still expressionless, the professor led Vincent out of the Great Hall.

Ed looked around. None of the teachers thought this was out of the ordinary. The other Hufflepuffs looked worried but they didn't suspect anything. Ed then looked at his friends. Harry and Hermione were looking at the door that Vincent just used to exit. They had noticed. Ron was forcing down a forkful of mashed potatoes.

"At rll u aple arring a?" With mashed potatoes spraying everywhere.

"Pardon me?" said Hermione.

Ron swallowed his mashed potatoes, "What are you people gawking at?"

"Vincent Sederway just left," said Harry.

"So? He was sick."

Ed then explained, "When a student is sick, usually _they_ go to the professor and _they_ ask permission to leave. In Vincent's case, the teacher asked Vincent to leave."

"And Professor Sprout didn't take Vincent out the other door leading to the hospital wing," added Harry.

_Then where did they go? _–Thought Ed.

"Why would the head of Hufflepuff house lead a student out of the first feast of the year?" wondered Hermione.

Ron still looked puzzled.

While the others continued to eat, Ed was still deep in thought. _If Vincent was the murderer, then why would the professors help him? The teachers know something. That's for sure. Could they be helping him? But what would they gain from helping a murder?_

Ten minutes later, the plates were empty, the food half ravaged, and the students lazed in their seats in a food coma. The headmaster, who was Dumbledore as Hermione pointed out, cleared the tables with a wave of his hand then said something about not going in the forest, no magic in the corridors...

"Oh, I would also like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Vladimir Luzhin. Unfortunately, he can't be here to greet you for he's rather busy at the moment. Perhaps another time..."

"I wonder how important Professor Luzhin's business is that he can't greet his students," said Hermione.

"He's probably curling his moustache," said Ron.

"No there's definitely something fishy here,"said Harry.

With the creaking of wood, the Hufflepuffs then the Slytherins got up from their tables followed by everyone else. Apparently, Dumbledore just dismissed everyone for bed. Ed followed Harry, Hermione, and Ron and the mass of other Gryffindors out of the Great Hall. He could hear Harry and Hermione still discussing the strange events of tonight's feast. Ed yawned then with his eyes blurring with exhaustion he looked down the dark aisle to the door Vincent used to exit. _I wonder where's Sederway..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Who am I? Where is this place?_

It was dark and cold. Rain fell in torrents over the piles of stinking rubbish. Ed didn't know where he was. He tried to turn his head and look around, but he couldn't. He tried to move his hands but he couldn't. _Where am I? Why am I here?_ Ed then realized that this wasn't his body. He was witnessing all of this from someone else's body!

That someone then turned his head and Ed saw that he was in an alley in a city he didn't recognize. It was very dark. Ed wondered how he could see for there were no lights anywhere.

That person then started walking out of the alley. Rats skittered over the puddles of rancid water and gathered at the sides of the alley. It was raining very hard but even with all the water, Ed could see something red flowing out of the alley. Something very thick and that smelled exactly like… blood. There was someone hurt in the alley!! He had to turn around and help! Why won't this guy turn around! But somehow Ed knew that it was already too late.

That person then came out of the alley and looked back to see two girls, murdered and placed as if sleeping in the back of the alley. No one else could see them back there because it was so dark. The person then held out his hands to be washed by the pouring rain. Blood was on his hands. He had murdered the two girls…

Ed awoke and sat up in his bed. _What was all of that?_

"The spiders!! The spiders!! Someone kill them!!!"

Ed pulled back the curtains of his bed and saw Ron tossing and turning, apparently having a nightmare. It was still dark outside and everyone else was sleeping.

Ed closed the curtains then got back in bed. _That was too vivid to be just a dream, but what else could it be? Two girls were murdered…_

Before he knew it, he was in Resembool with Winry having a picnic by the river at sunset. Winry was dressed in a very pretty blue dress and they were eating cake and apples. The wind rustled through her hair and the sunlight gathered in her eyes…

"Want some cake Edo, I made it myself…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!

"Jeez, Hermione!! Why do you have to be so loud?"

"Ron, it's a bright and shining morning. The sun is out, the birds are chirping, and it's the first day of school!!!"

"You say that almost as if it's a good thing," said Harry.

"Well, it is a good thing."

"You're sick."

"How are you this morning Edward?"

Too engrossed in Harry's Daily Prophet to care, Ed mumbled as he read: "Wizard discovers the legendary flying carpet; Goblins go on strike at Gringotts; Wand prices increase… Doesn't this newspaper have something important to report… Oh. Hey Hermione."

"Well! Since no one else thinks it's a wonderful morning, I'll be going to the library."

"Why Hermione? We don't have any homework yet," said Ron.

"I have to finish the rest of Advanced Arithmancy for N.E.W.T. students. I usually have all my textbooks read by now."

"You really are a book-nerd."

Hermione glared at Ron then stomped off toward the library.

"Hey Harry, does this newspaper report stories from all of Britain or just London?" asked Ed.

"All of Britain, but it only reports stories concerning the wizard world. Well if there's a murder or something like that in the Muggle world then they'll report that too."

"Muggle?"

"Non-magical people."

"Oh." _There were no murders last night. It was just a dream._

"Look Harry, all I have today is Charms and Muggle Studies," said Ron.

"I have Advanced Potions, Advanced Charms, and Advanced Transfiguration today. I also have Occlumency tonight so that will be as fun as it usually is. It's surprising how well I did on all my O.W.L.S. Well, not well enough for Snape. I had to beg him to put me in his Advanced Potions class."

"That must have been fun. Hey Ed, what do you have today?" asked Ron.

"Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Potions, Advanced Charms, Advanced Arithmancy and some others that I don't remember."

"Bloody hell! Why are you taking all those classes?"

"Thought they were interesting." _Why, are they supposed to be hard?_

"Well good luck to you. Good luck to you both. You'll need it."

"Thanks Ron," said Harry with a nervous smile.

Just then, Ed's minute-size owl Speck buzzed down and dropped a letter with the seal of the Amestris government in Ed's eggs.

"What's that?" asked Ron.

"It's a letter from my grandmother," said Ed as he wiped off the eggs.

"No not that. That tiny buzzing thing flying around."

With a stress mark appearing on his forehead, Ed said through his clenched teeth: "That's my owl Speck. Got a problem with that?"

"Not at all mate. Just thought it was kind of funny. Please don't hurt me."

"Che."

"Back off Ed, Ron sometimes doesn't know what's good for him. And Ron, Pig's not exactly gigantic either."

"Shut up."

"Well I have to go to my first class. Ed, see you in Potions after break," said Harry as he left.

"I should go too," Ron said as he ran to catch up with Harry.

Finally alone, Ed tried to remember the details of last night's dream: _A dark ally, two girls about my age murdered, and the murderer. I'm sure he was a man. He was dressed like a man. Or was he?_

Ed tried to concentrate but he couldn't remember anything else. He then saw Speck hooting and buzzing around his head.

"Hey you! Get lost!"

Speck made a noise then hurriedly flew out the window. Ed grabbed Roy's letter and shoved it in his pocket.

_I wonder what the Colonel wants now._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Hey Ed. So how's your first day of class so far?" asked Harry.

Ed gave Harry the look that said, "Don't talk to me right now." He then sat right beside Harry and Hermione. They were in their Advanced Potions class sitting in the back corner far away from the front.

"I take it you haven't been having a good day Edward," said Hermione.

Ed gave Hermione a fake smile then continued his brooding of the day's events. He went through four lectures and didn't buy any of the magic theory his teachers were enthusiastically throwing at the students. Like Al told him to do, Ed had been open and right now he accepts that magic works and there are good, sane people who spend their whole lives studying magic. He even made friends with some of those people. But still, the rational side of him was asking for the chemical equations, the mathematical theory, the facts grounded on real rules explaining why magic works and why he should accept this trash. So far he had received none of this and was starting to believe there was no true reason behind magic.

_If Harry, Hermione, and Ron want to spend their lives doing magic then good for them. I on the other hand do not accept it. Unfortunately, I am obligated to stay here so I will continue this ruse and play the magic-loving student. If I show my cynicism even to my friends, I may draw attention to myself. I must control my temper and bear with it._

Ed then took a deep breath and looked around to see the other students in the class. It didn't take him long to notice Malfoy sitting in the other side of the dungeon.

"Oh how lovely, look boys. It seems Malfoy managed to get into Advanced Potions. No doubt his father had to use some of his connections," said Hermione.

Just then, Professor Snape entered the room. He slammed the heavy dungeon door then started the period by writing today's potion and ingredients on the board.

As he wrote, he announced: "You are the Advanced Potions class. You are to follow the rigorous pace of this course and get all potions and assignments done on time or fail the class. No sympathy or help will be given to those who fall behind and, unfortunately, I expect there will be many of that lot this year."

Snape then turned around. He eyed his students then noticed someone new sitting at Harry's table in the back.

"I see we have a new student this year. Mr. Edward Elric the genius who placed in Advanced Potions without taking the O.W.L.S. Tell me Mr. Elric, what's the ingredient in Nather's Draught that turns it a warm gold color."

In the background, Malfoy was pointing and mouthing the word "Midget" while his cronies laughed hysterically. Hermione raised her hand but Ed promptly replied, "Five raven's feathers boiled in salt water for three days then ground with an iron pestle."

"Why would it be ill-advised to add balrock's liver to a potion with salamander's eyes?"

"Because then the balrock's liver will cause the potion to eat through the cauldron and produce a gas that will kill everyone in the vicinity."

"What's the component in unicorn's blood that bestows temporary healing?"

Ed was becoming very bored and annoyed with this game. "There is no secret component to unicorn's blood because unicorn's blood is considered a pure substance and therefore has no individual components that will give any effect whatsoever in any potion."

At this point, Snape seemed unable to control himself. "Fifty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Elric, for sitting with your legs on the desk and not looking at the professor while he's addressing you."

Ed was slightly surprised by the comment, but he didn't care about the lost points from Gryffindor because he didn't know what it was for and wouldn't care even if he knew. Ed saw that Harry was shaking in anger and Hermione was glaring at Snape with her hand still up in the air.

Snape then continued: "Today we will brew the potion called Sesser's Tonic, an elixir used to stimulate the mind and temporarily endow intelligence. The rabbit's ears and the crushed sorghum are in the back cupboard. I trust there will not be too many accidents."

With the scraping of chairs, students walked to the back cupboard for the rabbit's ears. With some hesitation, Ed reached under the chair for his bag where he kept his potion ingredients. He then heard a big BAM and turned around to see Harry punch the table in anger then stomp off to the back cupboard. Hermione was also fuming mad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Potion wasn't as bad as he thought. By the end of the period, Ed's potion had turned a deep blue color just like Hermione's. On the other hand, Harry's potion was a thick orange color and was bubbling out of the cauldron. Snape rushed in and with a wave of his wand he made Harry's potion disappear.

"It's a shame Mr. Potter. You would have found that potion quite useful." Snape then ended the period by telling the students to leave a sample of their potion on his desk.

Right now, Ed, Hermione, and Harry were walking to Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry and Hermione were still fuming from potions class. They were talking about how unfair it was for Snape to take away fifty points from Gryffindor because Ed could answer every one of Snape's questions, then about how Harry would receive no credit for today's potion. Ed rolled his eyes then started to think of other things. He thought of Professor Luzhin and how he was absent yesterday during the opening feast. _Now I can observe this character and see if he is hiding anything._

When they walked into Defense class, they were surprised to see that the curtains were closed on all the windows and only a few candles were lit. Careful not to step on anyone's toes, they walked to the back of the room and sat at the farthest table from the front.

"Dear God, how are we supposed to learn in this light!" said Hermione.

"Maybe Professor Luzhin's afraid of light," said Harry.

"I wouldn't be surprised," said Hermione.

Ed looked around and tried to see who else was in this class. Not too far away, he saw Vincent Sederway sitting by himself in the corner quietly reading a book.

_How can he read in this light?_

Vincent looked up to see who was looking at him. He saw Ed and smiled. Vincent then said: "I see you're in this class too."

"Unfortunately," replied Ed.

"Oh Vincent, you're in this class?" asked Hermione.

Harry then looked over and saw Vincent.

"Why are you sitting by yourself over there?" asked Hermione, "You want to sit with us?"

Vincent looked at Ed then Harry and noted the suspicion on their faces. He then said, "No I'm fine. Thanks for the invitation though."

"Anytime," said Hermione a little surprised.

"I wonder how Professor Luzhin's class is going to be like," said Harry.

"I don't know," said Hermione, "I think this is his first class."

Just then, the door opened and Luzhin walked in. "It seems a little dark in here. I'll turn on the lights if you don't mind." He then waved his hand and the chandelier overhead lit with a dozen bright shining candles. "I am Professor Luzhin, teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Pleased to meet you." He then made a low bow.

Ed thought this was kind of weird. He then heard several comments by the students about how "Old fashioned" Luzhin was.

Hearing this, Luzhin quickly said, "I'm sorry. Please forgive my mannerisms and accent. I don't yet know your ways here in Great Britain. Well anyway, on with the lessons. This is the Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts class is it not. You are all very intelligent. I don't think I need to tell you about handing assignments in on time, respecting your classmates, or any of that. Since today is the first day of classes, I don't think we need to start learning course material right away. Instead I have something more interesting to present. Something as useful as defensive magic."

There was a lot of chatting among the students.

"We will fall behind if we don't start learning today, "said Hermione, clearly distressed.

Harry and Ed shrugged.

Luzhin then continued: "Today we will be learning the noble art of _alchemy._"

There was muttering around the room about what _alchemy_ was. Ed caught little phrases like: "Is that when you turn lead into gold." "I heard people in the Middle Ages used alchemy." He himself couldn't believe what he just heard. Was this his alchemy or useless wizard's alchemy? Over by his side, he could hear Hermione explaining to Harry what she knew of alchemy.

"I don't exactly know but I heard that alchemy is routinely practiced and is considered a great art in a far away country. Here alchemy is thought of as useless, something to poke fun at. Well they may think it's a waste but I think alchemy may have some practical value. A whole country wouldn't waste their time doing nonsense would they?"

A smile came to Ed's face. He then started laughing quietly. Harry and Hermione then looked over at him puzzled.

The professor then continued, "I can see you are all confused. Here in Great Britain, alchemy is considered a dead art used by archaic magicians in the courts of medieval Europe. Today, many would laugh at me teaching impressionable young wizards like yourselves a dead art like alchemy. Well it may be considered "dead" but I believe alchemy has its uses. What do you do when you're caught in a tight situation without a wand? Fall to your knees and beg for your life? Some of you may laugh but a wizard is practically defenseless without a wand. Well here's my solution! With alchemy all you need is a circle equation to defend yourself. It's extremely flexible and can be used in any situation. As some of you may know, the country of Amestris still practices alchemy today. There alchemists are highly respected while wizards are the ones who are ridiculous."

There were some outbursts of anger in the class. Ed put his hands at his sides still laughing. He was actually enjoying this class.

Luzhin then said: "This summer, I traveled through Amestris and heard of a mysterious power called alchemy. It was used in war, in research, as well as in the household. There, only the brightest of students learned alchemy. I then heard of a certain alchemist who was particularly famous for his skill at alchemy. I was also surprised to learn that that alchemist would be coming to Hogwarts this fall and would be in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class I would be teaching this very moment. Well since I know little if anything of alchemy, I invite Mr. Edward Elric to come to the front and play the teacher for the day."

The mumbling about the room then grew to loud chatter. Then suddenly the room grew silent as each student turned around to look at Ed. Hermione and Harry were gawking at him, their eyes as large as saucers. Ed made a nervous laugh, smiled and waved at everyone.

"Edward…?" said Hermione.

Ed then smiled at her. He was too shocked for words. Luzhin did know about him. He said so on the train. Ed should have expected that this would happen. _Wait… Does he know I'm a national alchemist? Will he tell anyone about it? Well too bad if he does because then my mission will be ruined._

"Mr. Elric, will you please come forward. If you don't want to teach, we will start Danish pixies and water nymphs today. I'm sure the class won't mind."

There were some groans around the classroom.

Ed shrugged and said: "No, no. I would be happy to play teacher today." He then walked to the front.

Once in front of Luzhin, the professor gave a weak smile then bent down to whisper in Ed's ear: "I know you are the Full Metal Alchemist. You needn't worry. You're secret is safe with me."

Ed nodded. Slowly he went to the front then turned to face the class. Everyone was looking at him. The professor took a seat in the back and was watching. Harry and Hermione were still gawking at Ed. The infamous smirk was on his face then he became serious. This was his chance to show off the wonders of alchemy; his chance to prove that magic was inferior in comparison.

"Ok everyone. We will start with the principles of alchemy. Remember this as the law of equivalent trade. In order to gain something, you must sacrifice something of equal value. This is not magic. Alchemy is a science and there are set rules to follow. Remember these rules for they apply not only to alchemy but to the laws of nature as well."

Ed then stopped and saw that a couple of people in front were looking unconvinced.

_Magic-loving idiots._ Ed breathed out. "Must I give a demonstration?"

People sat up in their seats. Some moved their chairs closer to the front.

_Oh how bothersome. _"Professor, do you mind if I use your floor? I'll fix it right afterwards."

Luzhin shrugged then shook his head.

"Alright then." Ed walked to the patch of bare floor in front of the class. He clapped his hands and touched the ground. Light appeared and great stone spikes grew out of the ceiling. Some students screamed. Others fell out of their desks. Harry and Hermione were looking on in awe. Ed clapped and touched the floor again. The stone spikes disappeared and the ceiling returned to normal.

"I just used an advanced technique of alchemy. You will not be able to do alchemy without a transmutation circle like me. This is a transmutation circle." With chalk, he drew a circle with a triangle on a table. The people in the back got up for a closer look. "Like I said before, you need to remember the law of equivalent trade. Your starting materials must be of equal mass, property, and value as your product. For example…" Ed took a glass flask from the professor's desk. He broke it then put all the glass pieces in the transmutation circle. He then touched the circle and the pieces melted together to form the original glass flask.

"From the pieces of glass, I could not have made a tree, a bigger flask, or gold. Doing so would go against the principles of equivalent trade."

Ed then looked around the room. Just about everyone was watching him and eager to learn, except Vincent. He was still reading his book. Ed's vein popped. _Who cares if he's not interested. _But something in the background caught Ed's attention. He couldn't help but notice the professor sitting in his chair with a sinister grin on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My dear! Edward I'm quite impressed!" said Hermione.

"Yeah, that was pretty awesome," said Harry.

"I had no idea that you knew alchemy. And I must say that it's quite surprising."

Ed was smiling while crossing his arms. He was really enjoying himself.

"It's not that different from magic, though with a lot more rules. It's also more complicated. I was only able to repair my broken flask by the end of class," said Hermione.

"At least you were able to do it. My broken pieces of glass just kept turning into sand, "said Harry.

"Alchemy's very different from magic. Alchemy's a science based on fact determined through experiment. I'm sorry but I don't see reason in magic. To me, it's just as ridiculous as a child's imaginary ga...." It was too late. Ed knew he said more than he should have. Hermione and Harry were staring at him dumbfounded. "Never mind what I said. I wasn't thinking. Come on. Off to dinner." Ed then started walking but Harry and Hermione weren't following.

"Edward, is that what you think of us wizards and witches? Children doing nonsense?"

Ed stopped walking and turned around to face Hermione. "I'm sorry but that's what I feel. I will not lie to you. Magic disregards the very basic principles on which alchemy is built. It is proof that everything I've known and sacrificed for is for nothing."

Harry said, "It must be a sad existence Ed. Everything you know bounded by rules. There are things that exist in this world that are not explainable through theory and fact. Not only magic but…"

"But things like love, friendship and happiness. Those things can't be explained, can they?" asked Hermione.

"It's not that simple." _In order to gain something, something of equal value must be sacrificed. If that isn't true, then what were we punished for? _"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Let's get some dinner. Come on, I'm starving."

Harry and Hermione only glared at him. Ed then went up to them and made the biggest smile he could manage. Seeing that they wouldn't move, Ed grabbed them by the robes then started pulling them along. They complained at first then yielded.

Harry laughed. "You're pulling us in the wrong direction, Ed. You know you're kind of strong for a short guy."

Ed's vein popped. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SUPER TINY MIDGET-SIZED CHIBI!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note: Ok people, I know some of you will kill me about the second to last scene, but I do have my reasons for adding it. I just can't state them right now or I'll kill the story for you people. :D And also remember, fanfiction is the writer's messed up but possibly interesting fantasy about someone else's work. This is my fantasy so deal with it. If you don't like it then maybe you can write a fanfic about my fanfic…

I'm also warning you people. Don't stop reading my fanfic just because of that scene. If you do, you'll miss the really cool ending when everything comes together. Remember, the story has only begun to unfold!!

Oh by the way, the "young woman" in the beginning doing alchemy isn't Lust. I can't say who she is because that would be a FMA spoiler. Hint to who she is: she promised Greed that she would make him human.


	7. Chapter 7

Ed came back early from dinner. After what happened this evening, he wanted to be alone and think. Plus there was that letter from the Colonel he hadn't opened yet.

When Ed got back to the Gryffindor common room, he looked around in case someone was there. He then went straight to the boys' dormitories to have more privacy. The other night, he kept his bed curtains closed tightly while he changed. He didn't want anyone to see his automail limbs and ask him strange questions. The last thing he needed was a bunch of wizard teenagers prying into his past.

When Ed got into the room, he again closed the curtains tightly leaving only a small opening for light. He pulled the Colonel's letter from his pocket and examined it. There was something long and hard in the envelope. Ed had no idea what it was. He opened the letter and out came a short wooden stick. Ed picked it up, looked at it, and then tossed it out of the small opening in his bed-curtains. He then heard a big BANG.

Ed stuck his head out of the gap in his curtains to see where the noise came from. "Oh hell!" There was smoke and feathers everywhere and a huge gaping hole in the middle of the floor. He listened for sounds of movement but no one was coming to investigate. Ed let out a sigh of relief then fixed the torn feather pillows, beddings, and the floor with alchemy. He then picked up the stick and saw that it was a wand just like Harry's and Hermione's… only shorter. _What the hell does the Colonel want this time!_

He grabbed the Colonel's letter and began to read:

TO: The Full Metal Alchemist Edward Elric

You will find enclosed a "wizard's wand," which we were unable to purchase until recently. It is Japanese maple, six and a half inches with a hair of unicorn core. We trust that you will find it sufficient and apologize for our untimely procurement.

_Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc_

Staff of Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist

P.S. The Colonel thinks the wand goes well with Speck. :D

A vein on Ed's forehead began to pulse like mad. He torn apart the letter then threw the pieces into the fireplace. "One day I'll get him! One day I'll beat him to a pulp!" He then grabbed the wand and examined it. It was too short. If he carried this thing around with him, he'll be the laughing stock of the school. _Why do these things always happen to me! _Bursting with anger, Ed threw the wand on his bedside table and began getting ready for bed…

But then he thought of something, something that he wanted to try with that wand. He read it in one of the magic textbooks and thought it would be useful in battle. He didn't have a wand before, frankly he didn't care whether he had one or not, but now he has one and he can try it.

Ed then picked up the wand and called out the spell that he was so curious to try:

_AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Green mist came out of the wand's tip but nothing else. Two stress marks appeared on Ed's forehead.

_AVADA KEDAVRA!_

A little less green mist came out this time.

_Avada Kedavra!_

_Crucio!_

_Expecto Patronum!_

Nothing but wisps of smoke. By this point, Ed was barely able to control himself. "And that's what I get for trying this magical garbage!" He threw the wand at his bedside table, took off his clothes, and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next several weeks past by as if they were years. The momentary fame his alchemy bought him that time in Professor Luzhin's class only lasted until the next day. By dinner he was again the pint-size jerk with a short temper and a tiny wand, which started to arbitrarily emit sparks by the way. Hermione thought that it was because the wand was too "compact" to properly contain its power. It therefore lets out a shower of sparks from time to time to expel excess energy.

"Sounds like someone I know," said Ron, who then received a huge punch in the face.

From then on, Ed never took out his wand unless he had to. Only a few people have seen it so far, but others were starting to catch on.

As for his classes, they were as boring and meaningless as ever. Nevertheless, Ed was doing pretty well in all of them. Although studying and doing homework was a pain, he couldn't intentionally do badly at anything (because of his ego). His only problem was with his wand-work. Not only do people laugh when he takes out his wand, the wand never works! He can only perform the simplest spells… and those sparks! He almost burned something last time!

Ed's professors can never tell what's wrong. As far as they know, his wand is too short and should be replaced at Ollivander's. Unfortunately, Ed didn't know where Ollivander's was and he didn't have any wizard money to begin with. Besides, though the wand was bothersome, he wasn't too keen on replacing it. Not only did he have a mission to accomplish, he wasn't going to be a Hogwarts student for long anyway. All he needed to do was find the culprit then he could leave Hogwarts and all its idiocies behind. He could see his brother Al again then continue their search for the philosopher's stone.

But enough is enough. It was Halloween at Hogwarts and the castle was decorated for the occasion. But Ed had no interest in Halloween decorations. It had been years since he last celebrated any holiday. His moved to Hogwarts wouldn't change that now. Ed just didn't have time for such things… or a home to celebrate at. _After I find the philosopher's stone and restore our bodies, then we can pick up where we left off and live our lives again._

Currently, Ed was walking to Hagrid's cabin to meet Harry, Hermione, and Ron. For some reason, the trio favored spending their breaks with the half-giant (Which Hermione explained to him only a few days ago.) Apparently, that was the reason why he was so tall… and why he favored monsters so much. Ed didn't like it at Hagrid's. The food was bad. It smelled. He felt like an ant next to Hagrid. And Fang had developed a special liking to him and would slobber all over his face every time he visited, not to mention that one time when Fang pounced on Ed and nearly suffocated him beneath his weight. But that was where his friends were. As much as he hated it at Hagrid's, he had nowhere else to go so he might as well visit the old half-giant.

On his way out of the castle, he bumped into the person he least wanted to see: Malfoy.

"Hey midget, ho… ho… how's the view from down there?" said Malfoy. He summoned all his courage just to say those few lines. It seemed the encounter during the opening banquet made its impression after all, though not that much of an impression apparently.

A stress mark immediately popped out on Ed's forehead, "So. I see a friendly warning wasn't enough to keep you idiots from bothering me," Ed said as he grabbed Malfoy's robes and brought his face closer to his.

"Nh.. Nh… Ahhh…"

"Perhaps more punishment is needed this time. Fine by me, I've been under a lot of stress lately. Maybe punching your faces will be the perfect remedy."

"Gaahh!" Malfoy freed himself from Ed's grasp then fled like mad with his two cronies trailing after him.

"Che." _I wonder why they even bother. Stupid fools. _Ed then continued walking to Hagrid's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh good mornin' Ed. Let me just open this here door then you can come in and have some tea."

"Thanks Hagrid."

Ed was standing outside of Hagrid's cabin right by the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was dark and sinister in the woods and Ed caught the sounds of strange creatures crawling in the darkness. He had heard many scary stories of the monsters that lurked in the depths of the forest, some of which involved Harry, Hermione and Ron though he had never asked them about it. Frankly, he didn't have enough interest on the subject, but the woods did seem very suspicious and it was also the perfect place for a killer to hide and stash his victims. He needed to know more about the Forbidden Forest and there's no better time to ask then the present. Plus, it would give them something meaningful to talk about for once.

"Ed? Ed? Come on in Ed, the door's wide open for ye."

"Oh, sorry. I got distracted for a minute."

"Well come on in then. Don't want the tea to get cold."

Ed then smiled at the half-giant and came in. After withstanding an assault from Fang, Ed sat down at the grimy little table to have tea with his three friends.

"Here ye go Ed," said Hagrid as he set down a streaming tea cup, "and the scones and cakes are over there."

Ed eyed the greenish scones then smiled nervously, "Thanks."

"That bloody idiot Malfoy!" Ron banged the table with his fist and almost spilled his tea, "He needs another of them punches in his face!"

"We saw through the window," added Hermione.

"I see," said Ed. He then started laughing under his breath.

"But that was bloody brilliant of you Ed. I think Malfoy tripped and fell while he was running. Ha ha ha ha. That's got to be the funniest thing I've seen in ages."

"Don't lie Ron. Harry and I didn't see Malfoy fall."

"Just trying to make it a bit interesting!"

"Anyway, I believe you three should be careful when dealing with Malfoy and his cronies. That includes you too Edward, "said Hermione.

Ed made an annoyed face.

"Oh come off it!" said Ron.

"That little punk deserves whatever beating he gets," said Harry.

"For one thing, fighting with Malfoy is against school rules ("Come on!" said Ron.) And that could get you three expelled."

"Well, it would be worth it if we beat him up good," said Harry.

"You mean 'beat him up _well_,' Harry; plus, you know you don't really mean that. Also, Malfoy's father has a lot of influence and he could do terrible things if you provoke his son."

"Hermione, you're afraid of that idiot's dad? Now that's pitiful," said Ron.

"You may think it's pitiful but I have good reason to be afraid. After all, it never hurts to be forewarned. I never said this before because I also wanted to see Malfoy's face in the dirt, but if this goes on any longer you might end up in great danger."

"Relax Hermione. Judging from Malfoy's swift and cowardly escape, I don't think he'll be bothering us any time soon, "said Ed.

"Plus, we could always have Ed scare Malfoy into keeping his mouth shut, "added Harry jokingly.

"Cheers to Ed, the Master of Midgets!" yelled Ron.

Ed jumped on the table and grabbed Ron by his robes, "What did you say, redhead!"

"Let Ron go Ed," laughed Harry.

"Hey, what are the fur of ye doin' there! Don't make a big mess now!" yelled Hagrid.

Hagrid then went to help Harry pull Ed and Ron apart. Ed was yelling, Ron was whimpering, and Harry and Hagrid were pleading while the table was shaking dangerously beneath Ed's weight. Several teacups had already smashed on the floor. During all of this, Hermione was silent and had a worried look on her face.

"I warned you. Remember Edward, I warned you, "whispered Hermione.

She then watched in horror as the creaky little table collapsed and Hagrid's only tea set shattered into a million pieces. Hagrid then went into a frenzy and sent the foursome out of his cabin in anger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Che, he pushed us out the door so fast. I didn't get a chance to say I could fix everything with my alchemy. _Hagrid can't use magic, right? _Guess I'll just have to stop by later. I could even make a better tea set and table," said Ed.

The foursome was currently walking back to Hogwarts castle for dinner. They were still discussing the struggle in Hagrid's cabin.

"And Hagrid normally doesn't get angry that easily. Well anyway, you two should be ashamed of yourselves. Fighting like that over the table with the four o'clock tea served!" said Hermione.

"What's alchemy? Hey, isn't that when you turn metal into gold?" asked Ron.

A stress mark appeared on Ed's forehead again.

"Oh come on Ron, alchemy is…"

Hermione then interrupted, "Let me explain Harry. Alchemy is a science used in Edward's home country governed by a principle called equivalent trade… "

_Jeez I thought everyone in this castle already knew that I could use alchemy. Well anyway, I still need to ask them about the Forbidden Forest._

"… And that's what alchemy is about. Edward can use alchemy so he could have fixed Hagrid's tea set without problem, besides using magic."

"I still don't get how it works," said Ron.

"I should never have bothered. Harry, you could tell him about alchemy," said Hermione.

"Yes my majesty. Straight away."

"Drop it."

"Anyway, I was going to ask you guys about the Forbidden Forest. How often do people head into the woods? Are there any caves? What kinds of creatures are there in those woods?" asked Ed.

The trio paused then looked at Ed with curious faces.

"What's with all the strange questions Edward?" asked Hermione.

Harry then said, "Only Hagrid ever heads into the Forbidden Forest. If you want to know about caves or any of the like, you should ask Hagrid. As for the creatures in those woods… During the many times we've been in there, we've seen unicorns, centurions, threstrals…"

"Big hairy spiders," whimpered Ron.

"And don't forget that giant Grawp that we had to baby-sit last year," said Hermione.

_Enormous spiders, giants, centurions… _Ed smiled nervously with his eye twitching.

"Why did you want to know, Ed?" asked Harry.

"Just curious," Ed then started walking ahead. The others shrugged then caught up.

_So I need to ask the old oaf about the Forbidden Forest. That's fine. I could do that when I fix his table. Right now I have dinner to look forward to._ "Yay food!" yelled Ed.

"Oh please Edward, "said Hermione.

"Hey did you hear Amanda, none of the Hufflepuffs have seen that Sederway boy eat at the Great Hall. You know how he ditched the opening banquet because he was supposedly sick. Well I don't think he was sick," said a Hufflepuff girl in the hallway.

Ed and the rest then stopped to listen in on the conversation.

"You said that Sederway never eats with you guys?" asked Harry.

"Oh my god. Oh my god! Harry Potter is talking to me. ("Come off it," said Ron, Hermione, and Ed.) Yes, Sederway never eats with us. In fact, he isn't even housed with the rest of Hufflepuff house. I heard they gave him a special room in the dungeons somewhere."

"Oh really," said Harry suspiciously.

"Yes. The guy's kind of weird. He never talks to anyone and always looks like he's brooding over something. He gives me the creeps."

"Yeah, well thank you," said Harry.

"So what do you think is going on?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not quite sure," said Harry.

_A special room somewhere in the dungeons…_ A sinister grin came to Ed's face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ed had a good dinner with the trio, did some homework, and then went to bed. As soon as the clock struck two in the morning, he got dressed then crept out of the boys' dormitory. There was no one in the common room or in the hall. Ed then took out his wand and called out the word: _Lumos._ There were some crackling noises, a few sparks, and then a white light shone from the wand tip.

_Good. At least it's working now. I would have grabbed a torch on the way out but using my wand is a lot more efficient. I would hate to admit it though…_

As quietly as he could, Ed walked through the halls carefully and on the look out for teachers. He was used to this sort of business and was confident that he wouldn't get caught. Still, though as skillful as he is at sneaking about, he could not keep his automail left foot from making a _clunk_-ing sound with every step he took. It was not obvious enough to be noticed during the daytime, but when the castle was this quiet at night, that sound was as loud as a ringing bell. To muffle the sound a little bit, Ed wrapped his left foot in a shirt before he left the boys' dormitories and that helped a little. For what was left of the sound, Ed could do nothing about it.

_So a room in the dungeons…_ Ed did not know which room exactly but he hoped to discover it just through careful investigation. _After all, a genius like me can do anything,_ he grinned.

Ed then heard something _rattle_ behind him. Quickly he took cover and turned to see what made the noise… There was nothing there. A bit perplexed, Ed came out from his hiding place and continued his walk to the dungeons. As he kept on walking, he noticed the faint sound of footsteps behind him. Whenever he stopped, they stopped and they continued to follow him down whatever corridor he turned into. Every once in a while, he would turn his head and take a short glance behind him but he never saw anything there. This frightened him a little but the thing wasn't doing anything besides following him. It could be planning to attack him at the opportune time. If it did, Ed would be ready to counter. It could also be a scout sent by the teachers to monitor activities while they slept, but Ed doubted this knowing that Harry and the rest snuck out many times in the past and were never caught by any such being. Whatever the case, he should face this thing now before it did any harm.

Abruptly, Ed turned around and asked the thing, "What do you want?"

At first it didn't respond. Then Ed heard some voices arguing and rustling noises. He thought he heard, "Tell him," and, "He's going to attack us." Ed thought he recognized that voice but he wasn't quite sure. That is until he saw something big suddenly appear and fall to the floor… It was Ron.

"Hey Ed. How's it going?" asked Ron.

Ed stared and blinked at Ron then turned to where the "thing" was. In its place now stood Harry and Hermione, who was holding some sort of old cloak.

Seeing Ed's confused expression, Harry took the cloak from Hermione and gave it to Ed to examine. Harry said, "It's an invisibility cloak given to me by my father. Sorry Ed…"

"Harry thought it would be better if you kept out of it. It is quite dangerous and only three people can fit under the cloak anyway," said Hermione.

"We left shortly after you did," said Harry.

Ed considered the situation then shrugged, "It's fine. No hard feelings." _So they don't trust me enough, huh? Fine with me. I haven't been that honest with them anyway._ "So this thing is an invisibility cloak. That's pretty impress..."

Remembering where they were, Hermione put her hand over Ed's mouth and whispered, "We should be quiet. Hurry and get under the cloak. I think you could fit since you're so small Edward."

"WHO'S SO SM…"

"Quiet Ed!" hissed Harry as he pulled Ron up and Hermione threw the cloak over everyone. Surprisingly they did all fit under the cloak. Harry then pulled a peculiar parchment out in front of him. Ed looked at the parchment and beheld a map of Hogwarts along with the location of every person on the school grounds.

"What is this!" exclaimed Ed.

"Quiet!" hissed Hermione.

"It's the Marauder's Map. Whenever we snuck around at night, we used this map so we wouldn't run into any teachers. See Flitch and Mrs. Norris are two floors above us, so we don't have to worry about them at the moment, while Peeves is wreaking havoc in the Great Hall. All the other teachers are sleeping in their offices. We just have to worry about Snape since we need to pass right by his room. I assume we are all heading to Sederway's room. Am I correct?" asked Harry.

Ed smirked, "How right you are. And now I don't have to explore all the rooms in the dungeon since we have this map."

"Right. We would've investigated Sederway earlier had I checked this map in the beginning. Just didn't have a reason to look at it until now," said Harry.

So the foursome slowly made their way to the lower dungeons. It was quite uncomfortable with all of the four squished in under one tiny cloak. Ed was hot and had his feet stepped on a few times. He was getting very annoyed and wondered why he decided to stick with these idiots anyway.

"By the way Ed, why did you wrap your foot with a shirt?" asked Harry.

"Oh, ummm… It helps soften the sound of my footsteps," said Ed nervously.

"With those big, heavy boots, no piece of clothing can keep your steps from being heard," said Hermione.

"He he he…"

"Well if you wanted to muffle the sound of your footsteps then why didn't you wrap a shirt around your other foot as well?" asked Harry.

"Uuuuh…."

Just then a door slammed somewhere down the hall. The foursome then hurried to get out of the way. Ron made some kind of sound but Hermione put her hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. Somebody was walking down the hall very quietly. Ed could barely hear the stranger's feet touch the cold, stone floor. His steps had a gliding nature to it, as if he had no actual substance and could fade into the air with the smallest breath of wind. _If a ghost could walk, this is how it would sound_, Ed thought.

That stranger then paused right in front of them and waited… as if he could tell they were there. Ed held his breath and a drop of sweat ran down his forehead. Ron was shaking madly while Hermione struggled to keep him still. Though the stranger was only a few feet away, Ed couldn't determine who the person was in the dim wand light. He could only tell that he wasn't very tall and was probably pretty young. Ed thought he saw some sort of grimace on his face… a faint smile. But just then, the stranger turned and disappeared in a flash down the hallway. Before Ed knew it, the stranger was gone.

Hermione let go of Ron who collapsed to the floor. "What was that? I don't think he was human!" said Ron.

Harry then grabbed Ron and forced the rest to follow him down the hallway. "Hurry!" he yelled.

"Harry, why are we running?" asked Hermione who was clearly annoyed.

"We have to follow him."

"Why?"

"That was Sederway. I checked the map while we were backed against the wall."

"What!" exclaimed everyone.

_There's something strange about this kid. He never eats, he wanders around at night, and he can run faster than I could follow with my eyes!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes, these words down here are new. :D You're not imagining things! After a month, I finally add some kind of note when I initially intended to do it a day after I posted this chapter… Things don't work out the way they were planned then life goes on… sighs

Anyway, I've been getting a lot of interesting reviews lately. So let me clarify something: I AM GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY! You'll get an update sometime in late June (That's when my summer vacation starts in case you were wondering). After that, you might get updates every week or every two weeks depending on how busy I am. But right now I am way too busy to be doing things like updating my fanfic. I warned you guys in the beginning of the first chapter! So please be patient and wait. :D

Also, I made an outline for this story sometime ago. When I started this story, I didn't have an outline and that's why the first four chapters or so seem like they have no direction. Right now, I generally know how this thing is going to end and how many chapters it's going to be. And that's 12 or more chapters each about the same length as this chapter. So the story's about a little over a quarter done? More like a third I think…

Also, some of you people have been having problems figuring out what Sederway is… :D Well, from what I've given you so far, he could be either a homunculus or a vampire. You'll never know until I tell you… except for a few clues I scattered somewhere in the story… :D

Anyway, I should eat now. Have fun reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Midnight Adventure Part 2

Ed nodded at Harry and started to run with more determination, but as fast as the foursome ran they still couldn't keep up with Sederway. If Harry didn't have the Marauder's Map, they would have lost him by now.

"He turned left at the next corridor," shouted Harry.

"Right."

"Right."

"Down the hall."

"Left!"

"I think my legs are burning," panted Ron.

"We can't keep this up any longer Harry," said Hermione.

"Just a little farther."

During the chase, Ed had been thinking: _There's something odd about all this. Why is Sederway housed away from the other students? Why is he sneaking about at night? And how can he move this fast?_

"He stopped!"

"Where?" asked Hermione.

Harry then looked up with a confused expression, "Outside on the north side of the castle… on the roof."

"Why there?"

"I don't know but let's see and find out" said Harry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From the dungeons far below, the foursome ran the length of the hall, climbed several flights of stairs, took a few more turns, and then found themselves on the roof of Hogwarts castle. Breathing heavily from their long run, they then took cover out of earshot. Sederway was on the ledge of the castle wall pacing back and forth while looking over to the ground twenty stories below. He then stopped pacing and leaned over the edge as if he was observing something far below.

"Oh my God, he could fall over and get killed," gasped Hermione.

"I don't think he's that dumb," whispered Ed, "he's planning something."

"Why else would he be up here? To sho…" Harry stopped with surprise.

All four of them watched in horror as Sederway jumped over the side! "Oh bloody hell!" yelled Ron. Hermione screamed while Harry and Ed ran to the wall and looked over afraid of what they might find.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…" cried Hermione, "Is he…?"

"He's quite fine," said Harry, "He's scaling the wall."

"He's WHAT!" exclaimed Hermione as she rushed to look over the ledge.

"That bloke's bloody insane," said Ron.

"He's showing off. That's what he's doing. I'm going after him," said Ed.

"NO!" yelled Hermione, "It's too dangerous."

"Hermione's right Ed. You could get killed. Not even I would do something as reckless as that," Harry pleaded.

"But someone still has to see what he's doing down there," said Ed as he jumped over the ledge.

"Come back here Edward!" yelled Hermione, "EDWARD!"

Ed ignored Hermione's demand and started working his way down, slowly towards where Sederway was far below. Since the castle was more than a thousand years old, the north wall was filled with various cracks, holes, and protruding stones which Ed used to climb down with. Even still, this was nowhere near an easy job. Moss grew on the stones which were slippery from the morning dew. Ed found himself unable to find proper footing several times and almost fell. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all,_ thought Ed when the stone under Ed's foot came lose and Ed slipped. This time Ed started to fall. _This isn't too good…_ he thought.

"_WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" _yelled Hermione. Ed then stopped in mid-air hovering seventy feet above the ground.

"I can't hold him for much longer!" gasped Hermione.

Ed gratefully thanked Hermione then quickly motioned to her to move him closer to the wall. Once Ed was clinging safely to the wall once again, he carefully drew a transmutation circle in the stone since he was unable to bring his hands together. From the light of the transmutation reaction, out came a series of stone steps by the side of the castle. Hoping Sederway didn't notice the light made by the reaction… or the racket the foursome had been making moments before, Ed carefully descended the stone steps. _He probably knows we're after him anyway. Why else did he run earlier?_

Ed stopped once he had a clear view of what Sederway was doing. It seemed he opened a window far below and entered a room. Believing it was ok to come closer, Ed edged himself near to the open window stopping right beside it. He then listened for movement in the room. Ed heard the sliding of opened drawers, the rustling of paper, and a couple of porcelain pieces come crashing to the floor.

"There's nothing here! Why is there nothing here!" Ed thought he heard.

Vincent then cursed vilely. After several more minutes of searching, Sederway stopped abruptly. Ed was about to peek in and see what Vincent was doing when he saw him flying out of the window and falling to the ground below. He landed soundlessly and hastened towards the Forbidden Forest. Seeing that the ground was only a few stories down, Ed decided to take his chances and he too jumped to the ground.

Making sure that most of the impact went to his automail leg, Ed made the jump feeling quite a bit of pain. He staggered then started running as fast as he could towards the dark woods to Sederway who had already disappeared amongst the trees. Ed entered the forest and searched for Sederway. He couldn't see anything in the darkness and heard a couple of strange noises nearby. Fearful of the exotic creatures the others had warned him about, Ed gave up his search then started heading back to the castle to report what he had witnessed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Get out! GET OUT OF HERE!_

_No one wants a creature like you! Monster! DEMON!_

All these thoughts were suddenly swimming through Ed's head. They were memories from long ago, he understood that, but they were not his memories. Ed had no idea where they came from.

Ed was now on a rooftop of some-kind, a very old tile rooftop that was aged and cracked. It was dark and raining hard like that time before in the dream of the two murdered girls. Again he couldn't move his head and observe his surroundings. He witnessed only what was shown to him in these memories.

On the wet tiles of the rooftop, Ed saw bits of colored light reflected in the falling rain. He wondered where this light was coming from. Ed's view then shifted to a stained glass window with several candles lit by the windowsill.

_Candles to expel the darkness… Candles to guide the soul of the one lost…_

The person, the one whose memories Ed was witnessing, then came closer to the illuminated window. He was afraid to be discovered; Ed could feel his fear. But still, he wanted to see someone in that lighted room; someone he loved dearly but could no longer visit except in secret.

There was movement in the room and yelling. The person inside was very angry and was knocking things over. Furniture was overturned, glass shattered, and the sound of ripped paper. A book then came flying through the window shattering the stained glass. It knocked over the candles on the windowsill. Ed then heard the sound of broken glass crashing on the ground of the alley below. The light went out and there was almost total darkness. Only the voice of the one in the room could be heard:

_You are no brother of mine. No relation of mine. Get out! Leave before I destroy you!_

"Hey, wake up! Wake up! ED!"

Ed rose from his bed. He was breathing heavily and droplets of sweat were on his temple. Was he just dreaming?

"Oye, Ed. I'm opening these bed curtains ok, so don't be surprised by the sudden flood of light."

"NO! It's ok Harry. I'm awake now. I'll just be changing."

"Are you sure you're ok? You were moaning in your sleep. Anyway, it's almost midday. I think we should head down for brunch. It's a good thing it's Saturday or else we would have missed our first few classes."

"You can head down before me. I'll be right there."

"Ok, guess I'll see you later then."

Once he was alone, Ed took a deep breath. _So it was a dream…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So let me get this straight Edward, Vincent broke into Professor Luzhin's room last night and was rummaging through his things looking for something. He then leaped out of the open window, plummeted to the ground far below, and then fled to the Forbidden Forest unharmed," said Hermione.

"Exactly," said Ed.

The foursome was currently having their late breakfast in the Great Hall. Many of the other students there were already having their lunch, but it didn't bother them too much. Harry realized it was Luzhin's room that got invaded by Sederway due to the word around Hogwarts that someone broke into the professor's office and left a total mess.

"What I want to know is what he was looking for in that room and why he ran off to the Forbidden Forest. I mean, those woods aren't exactly the place to hide when being chased, especially in the dark. Sederway probably had as hard a time as Ed finding his way through the forest, not to mention the other dangers in those woods," said Harry.

"Maybe he noticed that Ed was following him so he became desperate and did the one thing he could think of to lose him," suggested Hermione.

"No, he wasn't desperate. He was anything but desperate… It's more like he was playing with us, trying to see how far we can follow him," said Ed, "Why else would he run all the way to the roof?"

"What do you mean, Ed?" asked Ron.

"It would have been easier for Vincent to climb to Professor Luzhin's room from the ground or through using the door," said Hermione, "He could have broken the lock with a spell."

"True," said Ron.

"Which brings me to something else that I'm curious about…" said Harry.

"There's something odd about Vincent, though I can't quite put my finger on it. He's just… not normal."

"Oh come on Hermione, you're suspicious of a guy just because he's different? We're not exactly your average teenagers either."

"That's not what I meant, Harry," said Hermione with a tiny smile.

"Well, the bloke's been running around at night, jumping off walls and out of windows," said Ron, "You can't call a guy like that normal. He's crazy, that one."

"And he made that jump without feeling any effects whatsoever. That window must have been at least twenty-five feet off the ground," said Hermione.

"Ed made the jump too," said Harry.

All three of them then turned to Ed.

"I'm pretty strong; little things like that won't hurt me," said Ed.

"Anyway, we should keep an eye on Sederway in case he really is up to something," said Harry.

"Christmas is coming up pretty soon. If Vincent is staying for Christmas, we might be able to pay him a visit," said Hermione, "I assume all of us are staying for the holidays."

"I don't exactly want to spend Christmas with the Dursleys," said Harry.

"How about you Ron?" asked Hermione.

"No, I'll be spending Christmas at home. Mum's been wanting a family get-together lately, with everyone being separated and all – me and Ginny here, Percy who knows where, and the twins starting their joke shop. I don't think I can get out of it."

"Why don't you tell Mrs. Weasley that I might be feeling lonesome on Christmas with just Hermione and Ed for company? She might reconsider," said Harry.

"Harry, that is so not like you! Taking advantage of Mrs. Weasley's compassion!" said Hermione.

Harry shrugged, "There's no other option and we might need Ron on this one."

"Well I'll try it but no guarantees," said Ron.

"And how about you Edward? Any plans for the holidays?" asked Hermione.

"No, no plans. I'm just staying here," said Ed.

"That settles it. We'll investigate Vincent during our Christmas break," said Hermione.

"So it looks like you four idiots will be badgering Sederway now," said a snickering voice behind Hermione.

"Malfoy," said Harry.

"I don't exactly like that guy anyway. I think he might actually be a bigger freak than your mudblood friend over there."

"You better watch it or else…"

"Or else what, Potty-boy?"

"Or else we'll have Ed beat you up!"

"RON!" chastised Hermione.

"Why would I be afraid of uh… uh…"

"What was that Malfoy? I'm a…" asked Ed.

Malfoy's face turned some shade of blue, "Uh… Pro… pro… Ssssss… Snape…"

"What's that? You're going to tell on me?" asked Ed as he cracked his knuckles.

"T-t-te-talk… w-w-with you-u-u… all f-fe-fe-four…" stuttered Malfoy. He then ran like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh, do I loathe that guy," said Hermione.

"Which one, Snape or Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"Both!"

"You think it's about our little adventure last night?" asked Ed.

"Possibly," said Hermione.

"Oh, this will be one pleasant visit," said Harry as he got up to go to Snape's office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Close that door."

Grumbling under his breathe, Harry walked to the door of Snape's office and slammed it shut.

"Now that we won't be interrupted, I want to know where you four were last night."

"In our beds sound asleep?" said Ron in a tiny voice.

Snape glare at Ron.

"You were up and about, making a considerable amount of noise," said Snape.

"You have no proof. Plus, only the Head of Gryffindor House, Mrs. McGonagall can discipline us," said Hermione.

Snape ignored her, "One of my students observed you four wandering about in the dungeons after hours. That warrants each of you two weeks detentions…"

"WHAT!"

"… As well as fifty points from Gryffindor for each of you."

"That's two-hundred points!" yelled Hermione.

"What about the witness? Shouldn't he receive detention too for also being out late?" said Harry.

"That will be all."

"But!" said Hermione.

"We're not finished," said Harry.

"Leave now or else…" Snape then pointed his wand at the four and muttered a spell which sent them flying straight out the door. The heavy dungeon door then slammed shut in their faces.

"That frickin' b$!!" Harry then punched the wall in anger.

"Harry calm down. At least we didn't receive a worse punishment… Oh god, this is the first time I received detention!" groaned Hermione.

"'At least we didn't receive a worse punishment!' Two weeks detention is already bad! I'm surprised Snape didn't lock us in a dungeon cell chained to the ceiling!" said Ron.

"It's just detention. What's so terrible about that? (Harry, Hermione, and Ron then turned to Ed in disbelief.) Plus…" a mischievous grin came to Ed's face, "we could always escape."

"What!" gaped Harry and Hermione, "Run away from detention!"

"You are bloody mad," said Ron.

Ed shrugged, "What's the worse they can do? Expel us (Which is perfectly fine with me)? What I'm wondering about is why Vincent wasn't punished too… And who's that little punk that squealed on us."

"Uh, that would be me," said an annoying voice behind Ed.

"Oh come on," said Ron.

"Malfoy and his goonies yet again," said Hermione.

"It's always a pleasure Mudblood. Anyway, I got up late last night for a potty and I heard many strange noises coming from the hall. Curious about what was going on, I then took a peek through the Slytherin common room door and who else did I find but you four idiots running about. I told Professor Snape first thing in the morning," Malfoy then straightened up as if he was proud of something.

"Why weren't you punished?" asked Harry through clenched teeth.

"I never broke any school rules."

"What do you mean?"

"I never left the Slytherin common room," said Malfoy matter-of-factly.

"Why you little!" Harry was about to punch Malfoy in the face, when Ed intercepted him.

"What are you…?"

"Let me handle this," said Ed as he cracked his knuckles.

"Ed NO!" said Hermione.

"So the shrimp's going to fight. Wonderful! Let's see what he's got, huh Crabbe and Goyle?" both of his cronies were trembling and barely able to stand. Malfoy himself was trembling too. He was about to run when Ed grabbed his robes, lifted him off his feet, and then slammed him against the dungeon wall.

"Wow, Ed is strong," said Ron.

Ed then grabbed the by-now beyond terrified Malfoy and brought his face closer to his, "I'm feeling a little cramped in here in this castle. What do you say we set a different date and finish this little fight later, say the first Tuesday after Christmas break at midnight by the Great Lake? Then we can really have some fun."

"Nnnnah… Nahh… Nnahhh…"

"Good," said Ed as he shoved him away, "See you then, or else _I_ will find _you_." Ed was about to leave when he remembered something. "Oh by the way Malfoy, why wasn't Sederway punished? You did see him too right?"

"Spe… spe… sheeehh…"

"I can't hear you."

"P-p-pe-permission… from S-s-s-sn-nape," Malfoy then fled with his two cronies trailing close behind him.

"Special permission?" said Harry.

"From Snape!" said Hermione equally surprised.

_Guess we'll find out on Christmas day when we pressure our new friend, Vincent Sederway…_ thought Ed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Aaaaawwwwhhhhhnnnnnn," yawned Ed as he got up. Yet another wonderful morning. He then stared blurry eyed out through the gap in his bed curtains trying to figure out why it was so noisy outside. _Oh yeah, it's Christmas today... _he thought with a grumble.

Ed then got dressed and opened his bed curtains to find crumpled wrapping paper littering the floor, glittering presents set at the foot of every bed, and his classmates chatting excitedly about what they got for Christmas. He could see that Neville got another weird looking plant from his grandmother.

"It's a _Dionaea muscipula _plant. Its four heads can devour small insects like flies and spiders while a potion made from its leaves can cure diseases like the common cold and measles. But don't worry it's not dangerous at all," said Neville.

"Are you sure? Then what are those teeth and spikes for?" said Ron trying to keep away from the moving plant.

Harry and Hermione were out in the common room sporting the new presents they had received. Harry was wearing a dark blue, hand-knitted sweater from the Weasleys while examining the new organizer he got from Hermione. Apparently both he and Ron lost the other organizers that Hermione had given them last year. So this year, Hermione gave them organizers that cried out when they were left behind. Harry was flipping through the pages while the thing kept saying, "Always get done today what can be done tomorrow." Meanwhile, Hermione was telling him the advantages of having things done on time and that his new organizer should help him do so.

Ed was glad that he wouldn't be receiving one of those annoying things for Christmas. He would have ripped it apart as soon as he could if he did. Ed usually never celebrated Christmas with his brother. Normally they were too busy to tend to such things, and with the constant traveling, they could never find a place to celebrate. On some years they would exchange presents but that was only once in a while. Ed knew that this bothered Al and honestly, he himself sometimes wished that they could be like any normal family and celebrate the holidays, but in their current situation, doing such things would be… ridiculous. They have a goal that they need to accomplish no matter what. Other things that were not as important could wait. _And also, such nonsense is not for me…_

Ed was just about to head down and get some breakfast when Hermione called him. "Edward. Edward, aren't you going to open your presents?" she asked in her usual commanding tone.

"Che, who would send me presents?" said Ed.

"Here," she said. Hermione then reached within her robes and presented a brightly wrapped red and green gift to Ed. "Some of us worked hard finding the appropriate present for you so you better open them and celebrate with us."

Ed stared at the present then smiled. _Thanks guys…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ed received no less than five presents this year, more than he ever received even before when he was a child! Ron had given him a special charm with a spell cast on it to make him grow taller.

"The lady that sold that to me said to keep it under your pillow when you slept. It supposedly works instantly," said Ron.

It looked like a miniature doll glued on to a brightly colored feather wearing a grass hula skirt. Ed doubted that it would work, but he might as well give it a try…

Ed faked a smile and thanked Ron. If he wasn't in such a good mood he would have punched Ron for even suggesting that he was short.

Harry had given him a book titled, _An Introduction to the Wizard's Sport, Quidditch_. Ed had no idea what Quidditch was. He then scanned through the book and found a couple of moving pictures of grown men riding on broomsticks. _Nonsense…_ he thought automatically, though it was kind of hilarious. Ed started laughing under his breath. He would have to show Al when he got back.

Hagrid had given him a pair of brown fuzzy slippers with big black spots on the top. Ed sweat dropped once he laid eyes on them. _Oh boy… _thought Ed _I don't think I'll ever wear these... _And just when Ed was about to pick them up and examine them, they sprung to life and almost chomped off his hand. Ed then grabbed them by their mouths and threw them against the wall. They then fell flat on the floor, unconscious.

Breathing heavily, Ed yelled back at them, "And that's what you get for ever messing with me!"

"Hey Ed, lighten up. Just pet the tops of them and they won't attack you," yelled Harry from across the room. He was petting his own fuzzy slippers that he got from Hagrid. They were dark green with black spots and were licking his hand like a pair of young puppies.

_You're supposed to pet them… _Ed sweat dropped again.

As for Hermione's gift, the brightly wrapped green and red present was actually an organizer just like Harry's, only it was red (Harry's was green while Ron's was blue). With his eye twitching, Ed flipped through the pages of the planner and spotted red hearts and rainbows at the top of each page and just like Harry's it said, "Always get done today what can get done tomorrow" every time he turned a page. _It's just like a broken record…_ he thought as he jammed it into his suite case along with the fuzzy slippers that he tied together with a string - to keep from biting him along with anything else - and the Quidditch book he got from Harry.

Now there was one more present left. It was badly wrapped and had an odd shape. Ed couldn't figure out who else would send him a present since he had already received one from all his friends at Hogwarts. He then picked it up and undid the wrapping. It was an empty milk bottle! _Of all things, this must be one sick joke…_ But then he saw that there were papers inside. Curious as to who would send him such a thing, he took out the papers, opened them, and then read:

Merry Christmas 'Niisan,

I hope you like the present we gave you. giggle Winry picked it out herself. She came down here to Central a few days ago wondering where you were. And when we told her that you had gone off to wizard school, she couldn't stop laughing. :D

We're doing fine here. I file papers and others things now for Lt. Hawkeye since I wanted to be useful while staying here at Central. I'm also taking care of her puppy, Black Hayate.

As for Winry, she's doing ok. She told me to tell you that you should drink your milk and take care of yourself. "Don't get too involved with this criminal at that wizard school," she said.

Anyway, I hope you are also doing well 'Niisan and that you're very close to catching the criminal. We miss you here at Central. And also, try to enjoy Christmas at that wizard school. I know you probably think it's "nonsense" but this is probably the only Christmas we'll be celebrating for a while. So enjoy it while it lasts…

With love,

Al

Ed was smiling as he folded up the letter from his brother and neatly placed it back in the milk bottle. That was the best present he had received this Christmas. And this was also the best Christmas be had had since before… when his mother was still alive.

_I guess Christmas really isn't nonsense after all,_ he thought as he remembered the warmth and happiness of his Christmases long ago with Al and his mother. _Don't worry Al. I'll catch this culprit soon then we can continue our search for the philosopher's stone. Soon things will be back to how they once were and we can celebrate Christmas every year… like a normal family._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So anyway, I checked with some of the other Hufflepuff students and they said that Vincent will be staying here over the holidays," said Hermione. The foursome was currently on their way to the dungeons to pay Sederway a visit.

"So he is here after all. Oh by the way Hermione, why are you giving Sederway a Christmas present? I mean you barely know the guy at all," asked Harry.

"Well, it would be rude to visit him and have nothing to give in return. Plus it is Christmas! Please at least show some holiday spirit."

"But we just don't trust the guy," said Harry.

"Yeah," said Ron.

"And I just don't like him," said Ed.

"Well everyone, it shouldn't matter whether you don't trust him or you don't like him. You should at least be courteous. Be gentlemen," said Hermione.

"Che," said Ed.

"The last thing I would want to be is a gentleman," said Ron, "Especially to him."

"Ditto," said Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes in frustration then stomped away.

"What did I say?" asked Ron.

Ed and Harry shrugged.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, the Marauder's Map says that Sederway _is_ inside his room," said Harry, "Right here, behind this great oak door."

"So, shall we?" said Hermione as she knocked on the door.

A couple of minutes passed by and it was still silent inside.

"Maybe he's really not there," said Ron.

"No, the map never lies," said Harry, "We just need to knock again." And this time Harry knocked on the door.

After a couple more minutes of no movement, Ed couldn't take it anymore so he got in front of the door and started banging hard with his fists, "Hey Sederway, we know you're in there. SO OPEN THE D#&N DOOR ALREADY!"

"Edward, for goodness sake, will you please behave yourself! We do not need…" said Hermione. But then they heard something crash to the floor inside.

"Did you hear that?" asked Harry.

Everyone then put their ears to the door trying to hear what was going on inside.

"I think I hear books and other things being knocked over… Oh wait, he's coming," said Ron as all four scrambled to get out of the way. Just then Sederway opened the door.

"Uh, hi," Vincent said after a couple seconds of uncomfortable silence.

"Hi…" said Harry, Ron, and Ed.

"Oh you three! Merry Christmas Vincent, here we brought you some things," said Hermione. She then gave him a basket full of cookies and another wrapped present.

Vincent stared at the Christmas presents as if he didn't know what they were. He then said "thanks" and put them to the side.

"Err, I was wondering if we can come in," said Harry.

"Oh, oh, sorry. It's been a while since I've received guests. Sure come in, "said Vincent.

The foursome then entered and looked around the tiny room. It was very dark inside. Ed wouldn't know that it was daytime from inside the room, and there were towers upon towers of dusty volumes that stretched to the ceiling. And along with those towers there were piles of volumes hastily thrown to the side. They made it hard for the foursome to move around the room freely, especially since it was so dark. In fact, it was just like Schieska's room back in Central but only dustier and messier.

There were several candles lit by Vincent's desk. They and the open door gave the only light in the room. Vincent was hastily scrambling about, trying to fix whatever mess he could. He was presently leaning over by his bed picking up some books that had fallen to the floor. Apparently he did knock over a pile before he came to get the door.

"Sorry about the mess. Like I said earlier, I rarely ever receive guests," said Vincent as he replaced the last few books atop the pile.

"So how was your Christmas so far?" asked Hermione as she looked around the room, "Did you receive any good presents this year?"

"Actually, not that much has happened for me today. I just got up a few minutes ago," said Vincent. "Someone with a very loud voice woke me up," he said looking over at Ed. Ed glared back.

"No way!" said Ron.

"It's already six!" said Hermione.

Vincent shrugged. "I stayed up late last night."

_No doubt sneaking around again_… thought Ed suspiciously.

"So did you receive any Christmas presents?" asked Hermione.

"Besides from you four, no. I never receive Christmas presents… I have no one to receive presents from," he said sadly, "Thanks by the way. I know I don't seem grateful but I really do appreciate your kindness."

"You have no one?" said Hermione sounding concerned, "How about your parents? Your friends…"

"My only family died a long time ago," said Vincent as he turned to pick up more dusty books on the floor.

"Oh," said Hermione.

"How about friends? Don't you have any friends?" said Harry sounding suspicious.

"None besides you four, if you are my friends that is."

"I'm very sorry to hear that Vincent. Yes we are your friends," said Hermione.

"We are?" asked Ron who then got elbowed hard in the ribs by Hermione.

Vincent turned around to face Hermione, "You needn't say that. I don't want to burden anyone with my company."

"What do you mean? We would be delighted to have you as a friend, right Harry? Ron? Edward?" said Hermione.

Harry and Ron shrugged while Ed pretended not to hear the question.

Vincent smiled a weak smile and then continued, "It's completely understandable. It wouldn't have been a good idea anyway." He then continued to pick up the fallen books.

A couple of minutes passed in silence. Ed sighed then continued, "Anyway, I believe you know why we are here?"

"You came to ask about the night a few weeks ago, right?"

Ed smirked, "So you did know we were following you?"

"How could I not with you four making such a racket?" said Vincent jokingly. A vein began to pulse on Ed's forehead.

"So what were you doing that late at night?" asked Harry, "Trying to find the restroom?"

"Not exactly. I was doing a favor for Snape."

"What favor?"

Vincent sighed, "I have a certain uncommon disease. Because of it, I have to take a certain medicine which Snape makes for me. He doesn't have these ingredients readily available, so he tells me to search for them in the Forbidden Forest at night."

Ed raised an eyebrow.

"That's rubbish, you're a student! Snape wouldn't be allowed to send you to the forest, much less at night when you can't see anything and more terrible creatures are out!" shouted Harry.

"Snape doesn't consider me a student."

"How can he not consider you a student!"

Vincent smiled that same weak smile again. "It's the same reason I'm kept here in the dungeons away from the other students. Snape just doesn't trust me. As a matter of fact, I'm sure many of the other teachers don't trust me either," said Vincent mysteriously.

Hermione stared at Vincent in shock and with pity. Ron and Harry continued to regard him with utmost distrust while Ed remained resolute with his arms folded over his chest.

"Why doesn't Snape, or any of those teachers trust you?" asked Ed.

Vincent then turned around and continued his work. "That's a question I can't answer," he said.

"And why not?"

But Sederway didn't answer and continued trying to fix up his room.

"Why did you break into Luzhin's office?" asked Harry.

Vincent then stopped what he was doing and stared up at Harry, shocked, "How did you know that?"

"We followed you remember. Ed climbed down the side of the castle and saw you ransack his room," said Harry.

Ed could tell Vincent had not expected this. He was much shaken as he said, "That's none of your business. I was suspicious of him that's all."

"Why were you suspicious of him?"

Vincent looked away, "I'm sorry, but that's something I can't tell you. If you four still want to ask me questions then we must talk about something else. Otherwise please leave."

"No problem, I was just thinking about leaving anyway," said Harry.

Harry and Ron then turned to go out the door. Ed was just about to leave too but then he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. When Vincent was getting up to let the four out, Ed thought he saw a transmutation circle around Vincent's neck, but Ed was pretty sure he's never seen anything like it before. It was definitely not a transmutation circle though it at first looked similar.

Ed then heard a _gasp_ behind him. It was Hermione. Apparently, she had seen it too. Thinking nothing else of it but a weird tattoo design, Ed went out the door and Hermione soon followed. She looked a little shaken.

"Thanks for paying me a visit. I'm very sorry I wasn't able to answer all your questions," said Vincent sounding genuinely apologetic as the four left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you think that was all about?" asked Harry angrily once the four were sitting comfortably in the Gryffindor common room alone. "What disease? What medicine? And why did Sederway get uneasy when I asked him about invading Luzhin's room?"

"If you ask me, I think the bloke's lying," said Ron.

_No he wasn't lying. He seemed quite straightforward in the beginning when he talked about his family. And why be vague while lying? Why not say "I have leukemia so Snape makes me blah and blah potion so I feel better?" It would be much less suspicious though he's definitely hiding something… I just don't know what._

"Hey Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Harry when he noticed that Hermione was being unusually quiet.

"Oh nothing, I'm just thinking about something. That's all."

"Okay well anyway, I say we keep on following him in case he does anything suspicious… But on the Marauder's Map this time. I don't think there's any point in chasing him if it's impossible to catch up with him in the first place," said Harry.

"I second that," said Ron.

"And also during our Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I say we observe Sederway and Luzhin and see if they do anything out of the ordinary when together. That way we might gain some insight on what Sederway was looking for in Luzhin's office," said Ed.

"I don't think all of this will be necessary," said Hermione.

The other three spun around and stared at her, shocked.

"Didn't he seem suspicious?" asked Harry, "Don't you think he was hiding something from us?"

"Actually, I'm quite sure he was hiding something from us, but I feel that we should trust him nevertheless," said Hermione.

"What reason would we have to trust him? He's keeping information from us! Why should we place our trust in him when he refuses to trust us with his secrets!" said Ed.

"Well don't _you_ have secrets too Edward! Aren't _you_ keeping some things from us too! Why do you wear gloves all the time? Even when you eat, go to the bathroom, and go to bed? Why won't you tell us about your family back home, or where you came from for that matter! _You_ didn't trust us with your secrets but yet we decided to trust you! Why can't you return the favor to someone else!" And with that Hermione stormed off to the girls' dormitories mumbling, "Idiots, if only they paid attention in classes, they would know…" She then slammed the door behind her.

"Jeez, what caused all that?" asked Ron.

"No idea," said Harry.

"He he he he he he," laughed Ed under his breath. Harry and Ron turned around to stare at Ed. "Naïve woman," said Ed, "She shouldn't place her trust in others so quickly." And without another word to Harry and Ron, he ascended the stairs to the boys' dormitories leaving Harry and Ron quite bewildered. But though it didn't show on the outside, inside Ed was hurt by Hermione's accusations. He wanted to trust Vincent but experience has taught him otherwise. He would have to be more careful around the trio otherwise his true identity would be discovered.

_And thus ended my magical Christmas… _thought Ed as he climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next week passed by without incident. During the last days of his break, Ed spent most of his time reading old books in the library since he could not stand lazing about and doing nothing. So while everyone else played "quidditch" or ran around in the snow, Ed filled his evenings with reading and occasionally practicing magic. Though he found most of the material in the books to be nonsense, he found that some spells and potions could be useful during his battles and with everyday things. He took note of some spells and practiced them whenever he could.

As the days passed, Ed's wand-work began to improve, a little. Less sparks would fly from the tip of his wand and he found himself able to do harder and harder spells. He still wasn't able to do the Patronus charm but he could make a decent shield with _Protego_ and summon light objects with the summoning charm. And gradually, with the improvement in his ability to do magic, Ed found himself liking magic more and more. Well he still thought that alchemy was the most useful and interesting science created and expanded by man, but he no longer thought of magic as completely useless, though he wasn't going to let anyone else know that, especially Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

Since Hermione didn't like "quidditch" as much as Harry and Ron, occasionally she would join Ed in the library reading books and sometimes helping him with his wand-work. But such occasions became rarer as the days passed. Ed would wonder where Hermione was spending her time. Harry and Ron would too, until they found Hermione hanging out with Vincent one day. When confronted with it, Hermione merely said they were just talking about harmless things and that she felt sorry for him since he was always alone. Naturally, Ed, Harry, and Ron didn't believe her.

Soon, classes were back in session and Ed found himself anticipating that one evening, the first Tuesday after Christmas break when he would battle Malfoy, well, more like him beating Malfoy up. And as the appointed time approached, Malfoy started avoiding the foursome. When once Malfoy would frequently pop up as if out of nowhere just to bully the foursome; recently Ed and the others could not even spot Malfoy and his group anywhere, even during meals at the Slytherin table. They were beginning to think that Malfoy would not show up, and then the time arrived…

It was near midnight on Tuesday night and the foursome was under Harry's invisibility cloak heading toward the Great Lake. It was a clear, chilly night with a few clouds occasionally obscuring the light of the moon and a shallow layer of snow still covering the grounds. Ed found himself not wanting to be out here despite his excitement about the upcoming battle. It was just freezing outside! Ed missed his warm, comfy bed.

"So Edward, are you still going through with this?" asked Hermione, "You know it's dangerous. And there's no practical reason for you to do this!"

Ed was shivering underneath the cloak, "Wha-wha-what d-d-d-do you me-mean! I se-set the ti-ti-time a-and the da-da-date, so I shu-shu-should be the one t-t-to come!"

"You can't even talk straight. I don't know if that's from fear or from the cold," joked Harry.

"YOU WANT ME TO BEAT YOU UP FIRST, POTTER BOY!"

"Back to normal…"

"Edward, settle down or else we might get caught again," whispered Hermione.

Ed shut his mouth but still glared at Harry.

"Relax Hermione. We're far from the castle. I don't think anyone will hear us. Plus we're still under Harry's cloak, so if someone does hear us, they'll think they're hearing things," said Ron.

"And didn't you say it yourself Hermione? That you also wanted to see Malfoy beaten up?" asked Harry.

"Anyway, I already warned you plenty of times. I don't think another warning will make a difference," said Hermione.

"So Ed, do you think Malfoy's going to show up?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. But if he doesn't…" Ed grinned menacingly, "then I'll have more fun later on."

"You're evil," said Hermione. Ed laughed an evil laugh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So this battle is supposed to take place at the side of the lake farthest from the castle, which would be right about there, beyond these trees," said Harry.

_"… So what do we do now, boss?"_

"Wait, I think I hear voices," said Ron.

_"You wait here and don't jump into the fight. Since I have that new spell, this won't take long…"_

"You're right Ron," said Hermione.

"They're probably some idiots having a fight over something meaningless," said Ed.

"Well anyway, let's listen and see what they're talking about," said Harry. Ed shrugged and allowed Harry and the others to drag him behind a bush so they could listen without being seen.

_"… It's scary by these trees. And that Ed guy is scary too!"_ said a loud, grunting voice.

_"Will you pull yourselves together you two idiots! We have to stay here until I beat up that blond-haired shrimp…"_

"SHRIMP! Who's a…"

"Ed, be quiet!" whispered Harry as he tried to keep Ed from jumping out.

_"I have that new spell now, so of course I'll win this fight…"_

"Well, there's no point in keeping him any longer. You should know who they are," said Hermione.

"Yeah, I know. But what new spell is Malfoy talking about?" said Harry.

_"… My father taught me it over Christmas break and I spent these last days perfecting it… That midget won't know what hit him!"_

"WHO'S A FLEA-SIZE, PINT-SIZE SHRIMP THAT YOU NEED A MAGNIFYING GLASS TO SEE!" Harry could not hold Ed any longer and Ed came vaulting over the bush; he dashed out of the trees; and punched Malfoy square in the face. Crabbe and Goyle went running while Malfoy landed with a thud a couple of feet away.

"You'll regret ever touching me you…"

"We seem to have found our voice, huh Malfoy? I think that is the first time I have ever understood what you were saying to me," said Ed as he walked over, cracking his knuckles. He then grabbed Malfoy's robes. A wide grin was on his face and an evil glint in his eyes, "So Malfoy, will you entertain me more?"

"Why would I ever want to entertain you, you filthy Mudblood! _PLURES INCENDIA!"_ Malfoy pointed his wand directly at Ed's face and suddenly multiple blasts of fire came out of the wand's tip. Ed was barely able to dodge the blasts while his robes got singed.

"Edward! Edward! Are you alright!" called Hermione. She and the others had just emerged from the trees.

"I fine Hermione. Just a little burnt, that's all."

"Malfoy, you play dirty don't you. That's dark magic!" yelled Harry.

"The only appropriate way to get rid of half-blood and mudblood trash like yourselves, and blood traitors, the dark spell _Plures incendia_ instantaneously sends seven balls of fire at the enemy. I hear it was very useful during the days of the Dark Lord," said Malfoy with the usual smug look on his face.

"Why you little…"

"Let me handle this Harry."

"But Ed, there's no way you'll be able to dodge…"

"I SAID! let me handle this. So the spoiled brat has a new trick, so what? I'll still beat him up all the same." Ed clapped his hands, touched the ground, and then transmuted a long metal shield. "Come you pug nosed brat. I would like to finish this this century!"

"You will not give me orders! _Plures incendia!_" A wave of fire came at Ed. He ran and was able to dodge the initial few blasts but blocked the rest with his shield.

_Ok, since I don't have time to perform another alchemic reaction, the plan is to creep up on Malfoy and take him out with close combat. He may be quick with his wand but I am sure I am quicker with my fists, but I'll have to do it soon. I don't know how many more blasts this shield can take… _thought Ed and surely enough, he could feel the inside of the shield getting hot. It won't be long before it would melt or be destroyed.

"_Plures incendia!"_

More blasts came at Ed. He dodged and blocked with the shield. _Ok, good so far. Now just a little further and then…_ Suddenly a blast of fire came from behind Ed and knocked the shield out of his hands. Ed fell to the ground while more blasts were coming at him. He could not dodge them so the only thing he could do was…

"_Protego!"_ shouted Ed as he drew out his wand. A shield formed around Ed and he was able to block the last few blasts of fire. For once, Ed was glad he knew magic, but still that shouldn't have happened. How could the blasts come from behind him if Malfoy was firing them from in front of him? Unless…

"Sorry I forgot to mention something. I can control what direction these blasts come from. So if I want to attack you from behind, then I will. _Plures incendia!_"

"D#N!" shouted Ed as he got up to dodge the blasts. _I can't keep this up any longer. My body is tired; my hands are burnt from holding that shield; and it's hard to predict what direction he will attack from. I cannot get closer to him! Therefore, I'll have to think of something else, or I'm a goner._

"_Plures incendia!"_

Ed dodged and blocked with the shield charm but he was unable to block one blast that came at his side. It hit him hard and sent him falling to the ground with his robes on fire. Quickly, Ed rolled on the ground to put out the flames.

"D$#N! I can't believe I'm losing to this idiot!"

"What was that you pint-sized shrimp? (I AM NOT A MIDGET-SIZE ANT THAT YOU CAN'T HIT BECAUSE IT'S SO SMALL!) This game is starting to bore me, so I'll finish it with the next attack. You better start begging now."

"Che, why would I beg to an arrogant, pompous brat like you?"

"Then burn you mudblood midget! _Plures incendia!_"

With difficulty, Ed got up then started running. _D#N! I don't know why but this all seems remarkably familiar…_ just then an image of the Colonel came to Ed's mind snapping his fingers and sending explosions of fire at him. Ed sweat dropped. _Anyway, I have to think of something soon or else…_ Ed's vision then turned to the frozen surface of the Great Lake. _But how do I break the frozen surface in time…_ just then a grin came to Ed's face and he started running towards the lake.

"HEY, you white-haired freak! Over here!" shouted Ed. He was jumping and waving his arms on top of the surface of the Great Lake.

"How dare you mock me, midget! _Plures incendia!_" said Malfoy as he sent a wave of fire at Ed on top of the lake.

There was then a cracking sound then a great BAM! Great billows of steam issued from the impact site, but no Ed came running out.

"Edward, are you alright! Edward! EDWARD! Let go of me Harry, I have to see if he's ok," yelled Hermione as Harry and Ron tried to hold her back.

"Stop it Hermione! Ed told us to say put so that's what we have to do. Plus, I'm sure he's fine," said Harry.

"HA!" said Malfoy, "You think he's fine! The idiot's probably sinking to the bottom of the lake burnt…" There was a clap, then a bright light, and then a wave of frozen water came crashing down on Malfoy. As the water receded and a dazed Malfoy coughing up water looked around to see what happened, Ed stood by Malfoy's side, shivering and dripping wet with Malfoy's wand in his hands and wide evil grin on his face.

"Nah, ah, ah, nah!" said Malfoy, unable to form any words.

"You called me a shrimp, you called me a mudblood, and that was one hell of an annoying spell! Now, you're going to pay!" said Ed as he cracked his knuckles, grabbed Malfoy's robes, and then punched him hard in the face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"GAH! I'm dead tired! And freezing!" yelled Ed once the foursome got back to the Gryffindor common room. He then collapsed on one of the couches while Harry lit the fireplace.

"As I would expect, seeing as you just beat Malfoy unconscious! God, if we didn't pull you off of him, you would have continued until you killed him!" said Hermione.

"It was bloody hilarious though," said Ron.

"Yeah, Malfoy running and begging for his life, 'Please don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me! I'll give you anything you want!' and Ed running after him waving his fists. It was the highlight of this past week!" said Harry.

Ed sat back on the couch with his hands behind his head and legs on the table, a smirk on his face and looking cool.

"But what did Malfoy say before he blacked out? Something about his father getting revenge? Edward, you better watch out for yourself," said Hermione.

"Nah, I wouldn't think much of it but some empty last threat," said Ron.

"That's what you say, but Malfoy's father is a very powerful and important man! I wouldn't take him too lightly," said Hermione.

"Yeah, whatever," said Ron.

"Anyway, I better take off these robes and go to bed. They're still wet and freezing cold from me being in the lake…"

"ED!"

Ed spun around and stared at Harry with a confused expression on his face.

"Ed, come here, by the fireplace!" said Harry.

Ed stared at Harry then did what he said. He then stood by the light of the fire and looked at Harry waiting to see what he wanted. Harry then got off the chair and came to Ed's right arm. Hermione and Ron soon followed, but that's when Ed realized it! His robes were torn from the battle and Ed's automail right arm was exposed and in full view by the light of the fireplace!

"Ed, since when did you…" said Harry.

"It's nothing!" said Ed as he snatched his arm away from Harry then started walking to the boy's dormitories, "I had an accident and lost my arm and leg. That's all."

"But artificial limbs! Edward…" Ed then slammed the door of the boy's dormitories and cut off Hermione mid-sentence. He stomped over to his bed, changed, and then got in and closed his bed curtains. He was lying there, a storm of thoughts going through his head: _Harry, Hermione, and Ron now know about the automail. Does Malfoy know too? They didn't notice until we got to the common room. Maybe the moonlight was too dim for Malfoy to see earlier on. What does this mean about my mission? Will anything change? Can I trust Harry, Hermione, and Ron?_

Ed's thoughts then turned to his brother Al back in Central, probably lying in bed just like he was. _Well, it won't do me any good to worry about it now. I will ask them first thing in the morning then make them promise to keep quiet. That's all there is to it!_


	10. Chapter 10

I changed some things in the third to last chapter, so u may want to read that again, if you haven't already that is…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Okay so here's the story…_ thought Ed as he again went through the made up story he would be telling Harry, Hermione and Ron. It was eight a.m. the next morning after the battle with Malfoy and Ed was still confused and in a panic. It was too early for his cover to be blown. He did not even have an inkling who the murderer was, besides a few possible suspects. And there's no way he would tell the truth to Harry and the others. That was just out of the question, and for numerous reasons. Ed was not sure whether he could trust them to keep their mouths shut for one. True, he had began to trust them and see them as true friends, but having them carry all his secrets was just too much. No, absolutely not! If Ed had learned anything from these last few years, it's that he should be careful with whom he would trust. Why was he even considering the idea?

_So I won't tell them my secrets. I will lie to them…_thought Ed as he turned the corner and walked down the corridor to the library where Harry and the others were spending their time before classes started. _So let's see… It happened when I was eleven. My family was caught in a civil war and only my brother and I survived. When we were fleeing from our home, there was a blast nearby and rubble went flying everywhere. I was pinned by a gigantic boulder while my arm was torn to pieces. Luckily, a friend was nearby and I was saved. This friend was also an ingenious automail mechanic and she was able to fit me with an automail arm and leg after the accident… Yeah, that sounds reasonable enough. Now I just need to convince them…_ thought Ed.

Ed reached the entrance to the library. He pushed open the doors then casually walked over to the bookshelves to grab a book to read. If he was going to pull this off, he had to make it look like he didn't come here just to explain himself to Harry and the others.

Ed went over to his favorite bookshelf in the library. It was a narrow shelf that contained only a few books, books about alchemy from the wizard's point of view. He had only discovered this shelf recently and was currently trying to read all the books on the shelf. He found the books to be slightly interesting, though almost entirely nonsense. It turns out the authors knew very little about real alchemy and made up most of the trash they put in these books, but it was still amusing to read them. They occasionally got some stuff right.

Ed hastily ran his finger over the titles then found one he had not seen before. It was a narrow leather bound research journal and it looked very old. Some of the pages were already rotting away but it still was readable. Ed read out the title, "_Magic and Alchemy: the Realms of Modern Theory_." It looked interesting enough. Ed shrugged then decided to take it. He then walked to the tables and looked to see where Harry and the others were sitting.

Ed scanned over the tabletops then spotted Ron's red head to the far right. Harry and Hermione were sitting right by him. Ed started to become a bit nervous but he quickly shook it off, cursing himself for worrying about such a trifling thing. He then casually walked over to the table.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Ed, how's your morning?" asked Harry sounding a little bored.

"Not too terrible. I was planning to read this book before heading to the Great Hall to get some breakfast. How about you guys?" asked Ed as he sat next to Hermione.

"We just thought we should finish our homework before classes started. Who needs food anyway?" said Ron angrily as he scrambled to finish his charms essay.

"Hermione's helping us," said Harry as he quickly scanned the chapter they were supposed to read for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Ed took a deep breath… _Well, might as well get it over with…_ "Listen guys, about last night…"

"What about last night Edward?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" said Harry.

Ed was confused, "About what happened after the fight, when we got back to the common room..." Ed was hoping he hadn't imagined everything, though it would be to his advantage.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron glanced at each other then a huge grin spread over Harry's face, "Nothing happened after we got back Ed. Don't worry about it. It never happened."

For a second more, Ed was still confused and then a smirked came to his face, "It never happened you say?"

"It _never_ happened," said Harry slowly still grinning.

"Now what were you talking about Edward? What is all this nonsense?" asked Hermione, trying to sound genuinely confused.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," said Ed as he also grinned. _They are good friends, aren't they? Maybe one day I will tell them everything..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So Ed still had an hour to go before classes started. He wasn't feeling hungry so he decided to stay in the library and read his book, _Magic and Alchemy: the Realms of Modern Theory._ Ed took out the research journal, opened to the first page and saw, "Printed 1450." So it was an old book! Ed was surprised that it was still intact even if it was starting to crumble away.

Very gently, Ed then turned to the first page of the book then read: "Alchemy is the science of changing the shape and make-up of an object. Although similar to transfiguration, alchemy is a different area of expertise since it relies on fixed laws and allowances instead of the magical power of the wizard. Above all else, it relies on one fundamental principle called the Theory of Equivalent Exchange…"

_Wow, they actually got that right. It seems this author is a little more knowledgeable then the others…_ thought Ed as he continued to read.

"The Theory of Equivalent Exchange states that through a transmutation reaction, or a spell in alchemy, the object created must be of equal mass and similar likeness as the object decomposed. Therefore…"

"Oh Edward, that looks like quite an old book," said Hermione.

"Yeah, it was printed in 1450," said Ed.

"1450!" gasped Hermione.

"Did they even have books back then?" asked Ron.

Ed shrugged. He then wondered what else would be in this old book. Ed then picked up the book and skipped a couple of pages ahead, carefully turning the pages. Ed could tell that the book could fall apart any moment, but he was still curious to see what else this old book had to offer…

"Alchemy involves the destruction then creation of matter…" Ed skipped a couple more pages… "Alchemy can be as useful in the kitchen as magic…" He turned a couple more pages… "Although alchemy must abide by the Theory of Equivalent Exchange, there is but one instance when the alchemist may bypass this principle, and that is when the philosopher's stone is in the alchemist's possession…"

Ed stopped. That subject interested him though he doubted that this book would have any new information to offer. Still, Ed continued to read, "The philosopher's stone is a mysterious object that's very existence is debatable. No one alchemist has ever found or created such a stone, though there has been one such recorded attempt to create it to date…"

Now this was starting to get interesting. Besides the experiments at the fifth laboratory and the rumors of a philosopher's stone being created in Ishbal, Ed had never heard of another attempt to create the philosopher's stone. Ed certainly wasn't expecting to stumble upon such things here in Hogwarts. Ed then eagerly continued reading…

"This attempt involved two brothers in an isolated town in southern Wales, the Brothers of Sathersbury. Both brothers were considered great geniuses in their respective fields since the days that they were young, the older being a genius in magic and the younger in alchemy. According to local rumor, it is said that a mysterious illness overcame the older brother turning him into a terrible monster, though no one is truly certain of this. This attempt to create the philosopher's stone is thought to have been a way to cure the older brother of his disease.

Said to have involved the usage of both magic and alchemy, it was thought that the two brothers would truly succeed in this attempt, until tragedy befell them…"

Ed was staring at the book, wide-eyed, and not believing what he was reading. Here, right here, was another lead to the philosopher's stone, in the unlikeliest place of all! Who would have known that both a wizard and an alchemist had attempted to create the philosopher's stone! Using both magic and alchemy! _But maybe it was no different from the attempt at the fifth laboratory. Maybe live humans were also used in this experiment. In that case, information on this new attempt would be no use for me…_

Ed then continued to think… _But then magic was used. So maybe the use of such sacrifices wasn't needed. Though it wouldn't make sense in alchemy, it would be possible using magic. After all, magic does not follow the same rules that alchemy does. In fact, magic seems to not follow any rules at all… All one would need is some magical power, a nice incantation, and a good flick of a wand… But then I wonder if they succeeded…_

Ed then continued to read, "It happened one stormy night in the middle of September. Screams and yells were heard throughout the small town as…" then the page crumbled before Ed's eyes.

Ed stared at the pile of dust that was the page he was reading, blinked, and then feeling very annoyed, he read the next page hoping to read more of the brothers who tried to create that philosopher's stone. A couple of veins were already popping out on his forehead.

Ed read: "Due to the tragedy of that night, deemed the Sathersbury Horror…" Crack, crumble, and then poof! That page also fell apart along with the rest of the book. There was nothing left of the old research journal but the leather covering and a small pile of dust…

"Edward? Edward, are you okay?" asked Hermione. Ed was shaking in anger, his face completely red, and a bazillion veins popping out on his forehead. He looked like he was about to explode… and he did…

"AAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHH! THAT WAS A LEAD! THAT WAS MY ONLY LEAD YOU D#N, STUPID, IDIOTIC BOOK!" Ed then grabbed the book, threw it on the floor, and then started stomping on it.

"Uh Ed, I don't think you should… uh…" said Ron.

"Excuse me! Excuse me young sir, but what are you doing!" A very angry looking librarian was now standing by Ed's side looking like she herself was about to go into a tantrum.

"I um… uh…" stammered Ed. He looked around him. Every single student in the library was now staring at him. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were staring in shock with their mouths wide open.

"Not only were you making such noises in the library but you are also destroying one of our precious books! Unthinkable! That is Hogwarts property young man! You will have to pay for that and then leave immediately!" yelled the librarian.

Already shaking, Ed nervously tried his best to make his nicest smile and said, "Sorry… but… uh… I d-d-d-d-don't have any wizard money…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well that sure was rude!" whispered Hermione. She, Harry, and Ed were now sitting in their Advance Transfiguration Class talking about what had happened in the library. "And we had to pitch in five hundred and forty galleons to pay for that book!" she said.

"You owe us one Ed," said Harry.

And Ed sure did owe them. After Ed said he didn't have any wizard money, the librarian went into a frenzy. It turns out that the old research journal was one of Hogwarts library's oldest and most prized books, worth more than two thousand galleons! Since it was over five hundred years old, it was supposed to be kept under lock and key in a special vault under the library. Only authorized personnel with permission from the school were allowed to view those books. The librarian could not believe that Ed had found the research journal just lying outside in plain view.

"Unthinkable! A loss to the wizarding community! A loss to Western literature!" said the librarian.

Hermione then offered to fix the book with _reparo_, but oddly enough, the spell would not work on the book. Hermione then tried every spell in her memory that could have fixed the research journal, but none worked. The book stubbornly remained a miserable pile of dust and leather.

Since there was no other way out of it, Harry, Hermione, and Ron agreed to contribute money to pay for the book. Already, Ed would have to spend the rest of the school year working part time in the library in order to pay off the rest of his debt. Ed now owed one thousand six hundred and thirty galleons to the Hogwarts library along with the five hundred and so galleons to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Then after paying the librarian, the foursome was promptly and embarrassingly thrown out of the library.

"I had suspected something was out of place. Why else would a book that old be lying around in plain view?" asked Hermione, "But what bothers me most is that there should have been a protective spell cast on the journal to keep it from falling apart."

"Ed, now that I think of it, why didn't you use alchemy to fix the book?" asked Harry.

"I couldn't."

Harry was confused, "Why not?"

"I don't know what else the book had written in it," said Ed. Seeing that Harry was still confused, Ed explained, "I have a brother back home in my country. Can you draw him for me?"

Harry blinked at Ed still confused, "I'll try if you tell me how he looks like."

"I won't tell you."

"Then I can't do it."

"There you go," said Ed with a grin.

"I still don't under…"

"You can't recreate something unless you know how it looked like to begin with," said Hermione.

"Oh," said Harry. He understood. "But anyway, you're going to have to pay us back Ed," he said.

"Heh… Yeah, I know…" said Ed. _Along with the Hogwarts library… I wonder if the Colonel can send me some wizard money. I should have more than enough to cover that d#n book in my research fu…_

"Mr. Elric, will you please pay attention!" yelled McGonagall from the front of the room, "You are supposed to be transfiguring your fork into a mouse!"

"Yeah sorry," said Ed as he faked a smile.

"You too Mr. Potter. Look, Mrs. Granger is already five steps ahead of the rest of the class," said McGonagall and true enough, Hermione seemed to be having no problems turning the forks in front of her into tiny mice.

Once McGonagall turned around, Ed stuck his tongue out at her then went to work. Lazily, Ed then picked up his wand, waved it at the fork, and then said the magic incantation. As usual nothing happened. Harry was having a little more luck. His forks were at least moving and growing fur.

"I don't understand what you're doing wrong Edward," said Hermione as she watched Ed, "You do the correct movement and you pronounce the spell accurately."

"Yeah well, I just don't go well with magic," grumbled Ed. He was so close, so close to finding another lead to the philosopher's stone. But as usual, his good luck was not with him.

_Why is it that every time I get so close to the philosopher's stone, it always eludes me? Why? WHY!_

Ed then prodded the fork again with his wand. He said the spell but only a few sparks came out of the wand tip. "D$#N!" he yelled as he banged on the table.

"MR. ELRIC! Will you please watch your language!" yelled McGonagall.

"Shut up you old hag," said Ed under his breath.

"Pardon me?"

Ed looked up at the ceiling trying to calm himself, "It's nothing. Sorry I just had a rough morning is all." McGonagall glared at him then stomped away.

"Edward, what is with you today!" asked Hermione.

Ed sighed, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Hermione glance over at Harry. They both had worried looks in their eyes.

Ed threw his wand down on the table. He sighed, closed his eyes, and tried to clear his mind. Once he was calmer, he then continued thinking…_ Anyway, it probably isn't a total loss. There might be another book down in the library archives about the philosopher's stone, but then I would need special permission to see those books. Maybe I could sneak in and take a peek at their collection…_

"Okay class. That would be all for today. Tonight, I want everyone to practice today's spell then work on their essays due on Monday," said McGonagall who then peered across the room to Ed's table, "I would also like Mr. Elric to stay behind."

"Wha?" said Ed. He then glanced at Hermione and Harry. They looked worried.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well good luck Ed…" said Harry with a pat on the shoulder, "I'll tell Luzhin that you'll be a bit late." He and Hermione then left to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Once the room was empty, Mrs. McGonagall walked up to Ed's table at the back of the room then sat beside him.

"So what is it that's bothering you today Mr. Elric?" asked McGonagall quite calmly.

Ed looked away, crossed his arms, and said, "Nothing." He did NOT want to be talking to this old hag. He was frustrated enough as it is.

"Oh really, because I thought otherwise," she said, "Normally you are very quiet in class while you patiently practice your spells, though you do seem to be having a bit of trouble."

Ed smirked a little, "I'm not usually quiet or patient."

"Oh is that so? I usually think of you as a quiet, well-mannered young man," said Mrs. McGonagall as she smiled a little.

"Believe me. I am nothing of the like."

There was then a pause.

McGonagall sighed then got right to business, "Mr. Elric, you were very rude today, both to me and to the rest of the class."

"And I already apologized."

McGonagall regarded Ed with a look of concern, "I won't punish you for that Mr. Elric, though it seems taking a few points from Gryffindor is in order. Twenty points should be enough."

Ed sat quietly. He did not care about taking points from Gryffindor. He cared only that this meeting was becoming more bothersome by the second and he was very eager to leave.

"And I would ask that you refrain from such behavior in the future. Next time I wouldn't be as forgiving," McGonagall then paused for a second, "That was not the only reason I wanted to meet with you, Mr. Elric. I was also very concerned about your wand-work."

_Oh here we go again…_

"Though you receive top marks on all your essays as well as your exams, you always fail to meet the same standards with your wand-work. And since the practical use of spells is much more meaningful then exams or essays, I am particularly concerned. After all, the world isn't about tests and essays, a wizard's skill with his wand is the most important thing he will take with him from this class," said McGonagall as she regarded Ed with genuine concern and worry.

"Well I'm sorry about that Professor, but I can't do anything about it. Like Hermione says, I know the movement and I pronounce the incantation correctly, but yet my spells never seem to work. If you have a solution, then I would be happy to hear it. Otherwise, could I please leave?"

McGonagall looked away from Ed. It looked like she was a little hurt by his words, "Well I do have a theory. You, Mr. Elric, are an alchemist from Amestris, am I correct?"

Ed looked at her, "How did you know that?"

"Rumors. I occasionally hear things from the students. I also heard of your little teaching exploit in Professor Luzhin's class."

"Then you understand don't you, how I feel about magic?" Ed got up then started pacing around the room, "To me, a scientist who believes in and who has given his life to the pursuit of knowledge based on true facts. Not this magic gibberish taught at this school. I don't even know if I belong here…"

"If you are here, happily practicing magic and making friends with your fellow wizards, then you do belong here."

Ed glared at McGonagall, "But I am NOT a wizard! How do you know I belong here! Ever since coming here, I've felt… like such a stranger… like an outsider…" Ed then realized something. The reason he had felt so lonely during his time at Hogwarts and probably the reason why he would not give magic a chance: he felt like an outsider. But he WAS an outsider. He was from another country, another culture, and most importantly he wasn't a wizard. Ed knew the worst and most evil things that happened in this world. Ed had seen it all; things that would make most students in this school fall into madness when faced with the same evils.

What these teachers taught here in Hogwarts seemed so… so naïve, so idealistic that he could not stomach it being real. How could it all be so simple? Just a flick of the wand and everything was fixed, and just say a tiny little spell then all problems are gone. So how could it be real?

But yet it was real. He had seen it over and over again, magic working and magic fixing problems. He could not understand it but it worked. Maybe it was just his pride and his firm belief in alchemy that kept him from acknowledging the usefulness of magic? Maybe his stubbornness was keeping him from seeing the truth?

So should he trust in this magic, this power that he could not understand and that should not work but did? Should he give magic a chance? After all, it would be the logical conclusion: magic works and magic does solve problems so therefore it isn't worthless and is deserving of at least some recognition ( Ha, it's logical to trust in magic). So should he trust in this thing called magic? Ed did not know…

"You are _a_ wizard, Edward Elric."

"How do you know that? None of my family is wizards. And so with anyone else I know, so how could I be a wizard?"

"Your father was a wizard, or at least he had the gift. Long ago, he was sent an invitation to attend Hogwarts every year since he turned eleven, but he never came. He never believed we were a legitimate school I supposed."

"My father… MY FATHER!" Ed balled his hands into fists, "He never did anything, anything for me or for my brother!"

"But he was still a wizard, just like you. Since the moment you were born, you have been accepted to Hogwarts as a student. And though you never acknowledged it, you do have magical power."

"How do you know I have magical power?" yelled Ed. By this point of the conversation, he had become frantic. He could not believe what this old woman was saying to him.

"Tell me Mr. Elric, has anything unexplained ever happened to you? Anything strange that you might have had control over?"

"Of course not, everything…" Ed then remembered something… Back at Central, when he was waiting outside of Mustang's office, the windows broke for seemingly no reason when he was mad (Ref. Ch. 2 of this fanfic). He told Al it was because of the weather, but that couldn't be true. So was he the one who did it…

McGonagall smiled unexpectedly, "You are a wizard, Mr. Elric, whether you would believe it or not. And because you ARE a wizard, then you DO belong here."

Ed stared at McGonagall, at a loss for words.

"My theory why you have problems with your wand-work is that you do not have enough confidence in your magical power. You believe that magic does not exist and you believe that you can't do magic, so then you won't do magic."

Ed stared at McGonagall and then shrugged a little.

"Well then, that would be all I believe. Please do think about what we discussed here today. And also, I believe you will be serving detention this evening on account of your little midnight adventure a few weeks ago. That one detention should be enough, so there'll be no need for you to stay for two more weeks," said McGonagall.

"Uh, yeah… whatever…" said Ed. He then gathered his things and walked to the door. He was about to leave, then Ed turned around to face McGonagall and smiled. "Thank you," he said and McGonagall nodded back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So am I a wizard? _thought Ed as he entered the DADA classroom. Ed was still a little shocked from what happened with Mrs. McGonagall. He could not believe that all this time, and all his life, he had been an actual wizard. And more shocking still, he could not believe that his father was also a wizard.

"Che," said Ed… _Who cares if HE is a wizard. Why would I care about a good-for-nothing b#stard like him? But more importantly…_

"Oh Edward, over here," said Hermione as she waved from a desk in the back. Harry was sitting right by her, along with someone else that Ed didn't particularly want to see at the moment. Vincent Sederway was sitting very uncomfortably by Hermione's side. Harry looked just as displeased about the situation as Ed. Ed glared at Vincent, walked over to the table, and then sat by Harry.

"What is he doing here?" whispered Ed to Harry.

"No idea," whispered Harry, "_She_ wanted him here."

"Will you two stop that! You are being very rude!" said Hermione.

Ed rolled his eyes then looked around the classroom. As usual, the DADA classroom was so dark that Ed couldn't see three tables ahead of him. The curtains were closed shut and only a few candles were lit around the room. He then noticed what he should have noticed first thing when he entered the room. Professor Luzhin wasn't in the classroom yet!

Ed poked Harry, "Uh, where's the professor?"

"No idea, but it seems he had some other business more important than teaching class. The bloke's already ten minutes late."

"How could he show up this late! At this rate we will be behind in our studies!" said Hermione.

Ed and Harry stared at Hermione. "Uh Hermione, you're the only one who cares about that," said Harry.

"Well he better come soon! Otherwise I'll complain to the headmaster," said Hermione.

There was then a pause.

"Oh Ed, Vincent has something for you," said Hermione as she handed him a brightly wrapped Christmas present.

Ed blinked at the box in front of him and looked questioningly at Harry, who shrugged in return. "Uh, thanks," Ed said.

"It's only the proper thing to do since I received Christmas presents from the four of you," said Vincent with a small smile.

Ed smiled nervously while the side of his mouth twitched… _Those presents were from Hermione…_ "So Hermione, Harry, and Ron got presents too?" Ed asked.

"Of course," said Hermione as she held up her present. Harry's was a red and gold present equally as large as Hermione's and Ed's.

"I have one for Ron as well, but I'll give it to him later since he isn't here," said Vincent.

"Oh Ed, how did the meeting with McGonagall go? Did you get detention again?" asked Harry.

Ed smiled a little, "Uh, not exactly. I got a warning and our punishment for the 'exploring' a few weeks ago got cut to one detention."

"Oh really, Mrs. McGonagall must be having an especially good day today," said Harry.

"She is usually a lot stricter," said Hermione.

Ed shrugged.

Just then, the door burst open and in came Professor Luzhin. He rushed over to his desk at the front of the room, dropped down his briefcase, and then, with a wave of his wand, lighted a few more candles on the overhead chandelier. He then greeted the class. "I'm truly sorry. I had some important business that I couldn't avoid. We'll have to start right away if we don't want to be left behind. Everyone, turn to chapter fifteen of their textbooks," he said.

There was some grumbling around the room as students opened their bags to pull out their textbooks. Hermione already had her book on the table and was turning to chapter fifteen. Once she reached the chapter, she gawked at the page then jabbed Vincent really hard in the ribs.

"Today we'll be discussing _vampires_," said Luzhin.

Hermione's hand shot straight up into the air.

"Yes Ms. Granger," said Luzhin.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I thought we would be discussing chapter thirteen instead. That is what you assigned to us the previous day," said Hermione.

"Plans have changed Ms. Granger," said Luzhin with a kind smile, "I don't think I have enough time to cover chapter thirteen and fourteen, so we'll be moving on to chapter fifteen since I believe this subject is much more important than banshees and mountain gnomes."

Hermione looked a little worried. She then glanced at Vincent and started whispering to him. Ed looked at Harry with a confused look on his face. "What's up with them?" he asked as he opened his textbook to chapter fifteen.

"You think I would know?" said Harry.

"Now, what do you know about vampires? Please, raise your hands and tell me," said Luzhin.

A short kid in the front raised his hand, "They're blood-sucking corpses that feed on people and are vulnerable to sunlight, crosses, and garlic."

Then a kid to Ed's left raised her hand, "Vampires can't cross running water and they can turn into bats, mist, and wolves. They can also fly and walk on walls."

"I heard they can hypnotize people and read minds," said a kid up front.

"Everyone knows what vampires are," said Malfoy. Ed had forgotten that he was in this class. He then wondered what had happened to him after last night.

"Much of what you suggested is true, but with all the tales and myths about, it is hard to differentiate fact from fiction. From our understanding of vampires, they are vulnerable to sunlight but they will not crumble to dust under the rays of the sun. Rather, sunlight is too bright for the sensitive eyes of a vampire and will only make them uncomfortable.

Vampires do feed on human blood. It is said most feed on five to ten humans a night, some as much as twenty, and they _always_ kill. There are no romantic notions about this and there are no good or bad vampires. There is only one kind and they are all evil, monstrous killers and gluttons for blood.

Vampires are far stronger than us, faster than us, and they never age. They also never change. If a child is 'made' into a vampire at age five, then that vampire will remain a child forever or as long as it 'lives.' Vampires are _immortal_, meaning that they can live forever. But they can 'die' too, only when they choose to die and only by not drinking human blood. There is no other way to kill a vampire. So there is no stake through the heart, no beheading a vampire and stuffing its head with garlic. Vampires are invulnerable to every man-made weapon and spell except for one. So there is but one spell to defend oneself against a vampire, and I daresay that it won't be of much use unless you have the vampire's consent," said Professor Luzhin.

There were some horrified looks around the classroom. "There is only one spell to defend against a vampire?" said one boy. "You need the vampire's consent?" said one girl, "But what about crosses?"

"Crosses will do nothing against a vampire," said Luzhin.

Ed was already starting to doze off. Vampires? What vampires? First Cornish pixies then water nymphs and now vampires. Ed rolled his eyes. The next day, they would be saying that big-foot and aliens are real. Ed then put his boots on the table, put his arms behind his head, and then tried to sleep amidst all the noise in the classroom.

"Does anyone know about this one spell I am talking about? Anyone?" asked Luzhin.

Hermione raised her hand after glancing over at Vincent, who looked like he was trying to block out all the noise in the classroom. Luzhin took a casual glance around the classroom; no one else was raising their hand but Hermione.

"Mr. Sederway! I believe you know about this spell. Please enlighten the rest of the class."

Vincent glared at Luzhin, and Luzhin returned the look with a grin. For some reason, he seemed pleased with himself. Ed didn't know what in the world was going on, and it looked like the rest of the class was just as clueless.

Vincent broke first then continued hesitantly:"It is called the Seal of Imaris. The vampire and the wizard must form a powerful magical contract with one another in which the vampire agrees to become the wizard's _servant_ or _slave_. The wizard then solidifies the contract with magic and binds the vampire's power leaving him little better than human. This spell was made not as a way to defend against vampires but to allow vampires to re-enter human society even if they would become servants to humans. Regretfully, there has never been a successful case in which this spell was used, but it is the only magic humankind has against vampires."

"Very well said," said Luzhin with a slight grin on his face, "This seal limits a vampire's abilities rendering it unable to use many of its powers. The vampire becomes weaker in strength, slower in speed, and unable to fly or use any of its telepathic powers. Like what Mr. Sederway said, the vampire becomes "little better than human," but despite what this spell does to limit the vampire's power, the vampire is still immortal, still invulnerable to man-made weapons. And most importantly, this spell does nothing to lessen the vampire's hunger and lust for blood meaning that it would still remain a dangerous killer."

Ed looked around the room. There was a kid to his right shaking from fright. Most of the other students in the classroom were just as scared. _Che, stupid wizards. Even if vampires existed, there are much more frightening creatures that exist in the world._

"In all the hundreds of years that the Seal of Imaris has existed, there have only been three known cases in which it was used. In the first case, one witch's husband unexpectedly became a vampire. Despite this fact, the couple still wanted to remain together and the witch cast this spell on her husband so she could control him in case he became violent. A couple of weeks later, the witch was found dead in her kitchen with two puncture wounds on her neck and the husband was never seen again.

In the second case, a group of wizards found and captured one particularly dangerous vampire who was terrorizing a small town in Germany. After much effort, they managed to get the vampire to accept having this spell placed on him. Then two days later, the entire group of wizards was found dead along with the rest of the small town.

And now the third case…" he said looking at Vincent "…I cannot speak of. Fortunately, there are only a handful of vampires existing in the world today, and most of which haven't been spotted for hundreds of years. Now Ms. Evans, please read from the first paragraph of the second page of chapter fifteen. It retells the tale of one vampire child who killed her entire family..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AAaaaaaahhh," yawned Ed. _Geez it's been a frickin' terrible day… Fined and kicked out of the library, yelled at by McGonagall, found out my dad's a wizard (Now where the hell did that come from!), then there was that weird lecture by Luzhin about vampires_… thought Ed while gritting his teeth. _Hermione also got kind of weird after that lecture saying that Luzhin had it out to get Vincent for some reason… 'Have no idea why…_ Ed scratched his head… _and now I have this stupid detention to go to…_ thought Ed as he stalked down the corridor to Luzhin's office.

Ed had been unlucky with his placement for detention, or at least according to Hermione. Personally Ed would take time with Luzhin any day rather than being with Hagrid and his big hulking, slobbering mutt, but still the idea of detention irritated Ed. Detention? Him? Ed was beyond detention! Detention was for little brats in kindergarten class and Ed was a very important person! Ed scoffed at the idea of detention. Yet here he was. God has his position been downgraded since he got here – first wizarding school, then tiny owls and puny wands, and now detention…

So now Ed considered his options – go to detention or skip? Skip sounded very nice right now. Ed wouldn't need to see that idiot Luzhin tonight and he would be saved the disgrace of detention. Very nice indeed, but yet his skipping would warrant more punishment and the detentions would add up. Or he could get kicked out… Now however much that idea attracted him, Ed remembered he still had a mission to accomplish and Ed was a man of his duty. And so Ed continued to walk down that long corridor to Luzhin's office however much he resented the idea of detention.

_Luzhin's office at last_… thought Ed with a sigh. He then raised his hand to knock.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Come in," called a voice from within. Ed then turned the brass knob and pushed open the heavy oak door. At first sight, Luzhin's office perplexed Ed. There were all kinds of strange contraptions hanging from the walls and ceiling. Sharp metal instruments and what looked like torture devices crowded one corner of the office… _I wonder what Luzhin does on the weekends…_ thought Ed. Then there were a couple of metal cages with small growling creatures, some dusty glass jars containing various specimens, and a couple of large filing cabinets and books. Luzhin sat at his desk making some entries into a large ledger.

"Good evening Mr. Elric. Now, please take a seat somewhere and close the door. I'll get to your duties after I finish with this," said Luzhin over the ledger.

Ed then shut the door and found a seat close to one of the cabinets. One of the creatures growled and clawed at Ed as he sat down. Ed hoped he wouldn't be needing to feed the things for detention.

As Luzhin continued to scribble on in his ledger, Ed casually glanced around the cramped office. Luzhin didn't seem to be much of a neat guy. There was dust and papers everywhere and books stacked rather haphazardly wherever there appeared to be space. Ed glanced over at the glass jars – one contained a mound of floating eyeballs, another what looked like a giant worm in some kind of liquid, Ed didn't want to know what was in the largest jar.

Just when Ed was getting rather bored and irritated, Luzhin closed the ledger and replaced his quill in the ink well. "Sorry about that, I seem to be rather busy these days," said Luzhin as he sat back and rubbed his eyes. "So Mr. Elric, you're here for detention. As you can see, my office is rather disorganized, so for the next few hours, I ask that you tidy up the place. And please stay far away from the cages; I have yet been able to control the creatures," he said with a smile.

"So why do you keep them?" asked Ed. But he didn't expect an answer and, sure enough, Luzhin didn't give him one. He got right back to scribbling stuff in his ledger.

Ed rolled his eyes… _Fine, whatever then. Guess I'll get started on these books. _He then bent over to pick up a large, leather-bound volume.

Two and a half hours later, or at least what felt like two and a half hours, Ed had organized the books on the bookshelves; dusted the various metal contraptions, glass jars, and wooden shelves; picked up any loose papers; and swept the floor. Leaning on the broom and wiping the sweat off his brow, Ed surveyed the now reasonably clean office. It looked like he was finished. Now he just needed permission from the professor to leave.

"Excuse me, um, Professor?" asked Ed.

Luzhin looked up from the book he was reading and glanced around. He seemed mildly impressed: "Oh my, you really are a hard worker. In little less than an hour and a half, you cleaned up the entire office…"

_Oh d#4n, that's not nearly enough time for detention. He's going to give me something else to do…_ thought Ed with a groan.

"… though I should be keeping you here for at least three hours, I think you've worked hard enough to deserve an early release. So could you please just tidy up the files in those cabinets? After that you could leave," said Luzhin. He then settled back to reading his book.

Ed grumbled under his breath. He then slumped down and opened the bottom cabinet drawer. _Frickin' b#stard, doesn't he know how to alphabetize his own junk!_... thought Ed as he eyed the pile of loose papers that now flowed out of the cabinet.

Feeling very irritated, Ed sat down and started to organize the papers. _What is he talking about "early release," I'll be here forever filing this junk… Okay, so that's the "A" pile, that's the "S" pile… Wait a sec…_ At the bottom of the drawer, Ed spotted a pile of old papers tied together by a string. Curious as he is, Ed cautiously picked up the bundle of old papers and examined them. They looked old… very old… almost as old as the research journal he wrecked this morning. Ed winced remembering. He would have to send a letter to the Colonel asking for some wizard money; otherwise, he would spend the rest of the school year paying off the book. Geez, wizarding school, puny wand, detention, and now part time job… How much worse could it possibly get!

Ed sighed then started turning over the aged papers in his hand. _Yeah, they do look old. They look just as old as the research journal from this morning… _Ed then flipped a page over and saw the title: "Precept to Create the Philosopher's Stone" by Daniel of Sathersbury, 1446! For a second, Ed sat still unable to comprehend what he was reading. Could this really be it? The original research papers concerning the first ever attempt to create the philosopher's stone! It couldn't be... What are the chances that this report would just, suddenly and out of nowhere, land in his lap ready for him to read? Well it wasn't exactly ready to read…

Looking over his shoulder, Ed saw that Luzhin was preoccupied with reading his book, as he was throughout the whole time Ed was cleaning. He didn't look like he would notice. Feeling relatively secure, Ed took the bundle of old papers and slipped them within his robes. Ed would be careful with the papers; after all, Ed always learns from his mistakes, he thought with a very evil grin…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Around an hour later, Ed had finished organizing the DADA professor's papers and had waved farewell for the night. Once the door was closed and Ed was safely on his way back to the Gryffindor dormitories, he took out the pile of aged papers and examined them more closely…

"'Precept to Create the Philosopher's Stone' by Daniel of Sathersbury, this really is the original research report," said Ed quite enthusiastically. "However, I do wonder how this ended up at the bottom of Prof. Luzhin's filing cabinet…" The thought stopped Ed mid-step. "He did express an interest in alchemy and being a teacher at a prestigious school, he would have access to old research papers, but still the coincidence of it all bothers me…." Ed stopped for a second in deep thought, but then a grin spread across his face, "Oh well, his loss and my gain. Now I just need to get back to the common room so I can examine these papers more closely…"

Once at the common room, Ed shut the door and glanced around to see if he was alone. He was. Ed then got on the floor and spread out the papers before him. There were thirteen pages of the report and everything seemed to be intact. Ed was positively brimming with anticipation. He then snatched the first page and started to read:

"On the one thousand four hundred and forty-second year of our Lord, the experiment was commenced in order to exterminate the demon. The experiment involved the use of the black art as well as the presence of an immortal sacrifice…"

Ed blinked at the page in confusion and read it again. Even the second time around he did not understand a word of what the thing was saying. "'The experiment was commenced in order to exterminate the demon...' What the hell does that mean! 'The black art?' 'Immortal sacrifice?'..." Ed stood up and scratched his head. "It's in code just like every respectable alchemy report, and I need to break the code. Heh, with a genius like me, this should be a cinch. Nothing to it…" Ed proclaimed with a smirk. "Okay, it looks like something religious… 'One thousand four hundred and forty-second year of our Lord'… So the guy did the experiment in the year 1442. I knew that. Now the rest of the stuff…"

AN HOUR LATER…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Stupid, frickin' papers!" yelled Ed as he kicked the research report across the room. After counting to ten, he forced himself to sit in the nearby couch and calm down. "Geez, I spent all that time with just the first paragraph of the paper…" Ed then glanced wearily at the clock over the fireplace. It read two a.m. Ed was feeling a bit tired. It had been a long day after all…

"Maybe I'll just continue this tomorrow. I might find some things with a fresher mind…" said Ed. He then got up and started collecting the scattered pages of the report… "Lucky me that I was able to lay my hands on this… It was so easily… Almost too easy…" Ed said but then a darker expression came to his face. "Perhaps I have been too casual in my investigation, concentrating on one suspicious character instead of the other…" Ed then stood and started walking towards the bedrooms, "He almost fooled me with his flattering comments and his welcoming gestures. Perhaps I shall keep a closer eye on you…" said Ed as he switched off the lights and turned to go to bed.

"Things will start to get a little more interesting at this school…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's how this chapter was supposed to end! God, after half a year, all I ended up writing was two measly scenes! And it was just finishing the previous chapter! Honto ni, Gomenasai. bows I'll try to write more, try… But with how things are looking, I probably won't update again 'til the end of June… ;; But at least I didn't stop with this fic… If u see that as a good thing… Anyway, please be patient! It is the advent of the end… About five more chapters left for this fic!


	11. Chapter 11 unfinished

"Brother, wake up! Wake up!"

_Al… Just give me five more minutes…_

"I see some lights in the castle! I think they came back!!!"

_It's still early and I spent all night working… and I don't wanna… Wait, Al? And castle?!!_

Ed reluctantly opened an eye then turned to see who was trying to wake him up. He was a boy, fourteen maybe… dark haired and innocent-looking but he was definitely not Al!

"Come now, let's go big brother," said the young boy as he hurriedly started packing.

Extremely confused, Ed looked around him. He was in the countryside somewhere in a large, grassy area with a few trees dotting the low hills. It was night and the full moon gave just enough light for Ed to see around him. Far in the distance rose the dark battlements of an ancient castle overlooking a sheer cliff. Tiny lights glittered through the windows indicating that the castle was currently inhabited. Ed then turned to his companion who was all but finished gathering the rest of their things.

Ed was still sleepy, very confused, and growing crankier by the second. _Hey kid, who are you? Why am I here? Where is this place…_ Then Ed realized he wasn't actually speaking to the boy. He wasn't actually moving his own body; Ed was within the mind of this boy's older brother… _Great, just great! Another one of those weird dreams..._

"Ready to go?" asked the boy. Ed willed the word, "No!" but again nothing came out of his mouth. Quite against his will, Ed felt himself standing up, now ready to go to wherever these two brothers were going.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even though they had not been walking for long, they arrived at the threshold of the faraway castle in what seemed like an instant. Even though Ed could not turn his head to look up at the battlements, he felt the castle shadowing him, along with some strange eyes peering at him as he entered the castle. They ended up in a grand entrance hall dimly lit by the moonlight coming in through the windows.

"I don't think they're here," said the boy, "I'd expected to be welcomed but they seem to be a bit shyer than I imagined. Guess we'll need to wake them up."

_Hey just wait a sec kid, who exactly are "they?" Some friends of yours? _But of course the kid didn't answer.

They then walked down the enormous hallway, explored a few corridors, and went up a few flights of stairs. Everywhere they went, every corridor, room, or stairway, was dark and unwelcoming. If it weren't for the light of the moon and the many windows along every area of the castle, the two (Or three) would have been in complete darkness. Ed then wondered what happened to the many lights he saw in the castle not too long ago… But then Ed quickly shook off the idea. It's a dream after all. It shouldn't be realistic! But though he kept reminding himself that this was just a dream, everything still felt so real: the damp cold of the castle, the echoing of their footsteps, and the growing fear of impending danger.

But one thing that continued to bother Ed was how like Al this boy was. The two seemed to be the same age for one thing; they both had the same young, innocent manner; and the way this boy totally trusted his elder brother was like how Al totally trusted him. There was a familiar warmth between these two brothers. It made Ed wish his own little brother was right by his side that moment.

As the two continued their search, a certain apprehensive feeling kept growing in the back of Ed's mind. Though every place they explored was empty, it felt like a presence would appear in the shadows every time Ed's or whoever's eyes moved on to focus on a different area. Or that an invisible hand was reaching out to grab him from behind though he saw that there was never anything there.

Though the sensation bothered him, Ed couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't speak or even move to warn his companion, so he decided to wait and see what would happen. But it was just a dream anyway. A very realistic dream, but still a dream nonetheless. Ed therefore decided to sit it out and see what happened next.

"I think we're at the master bedroom," said the boy as he neared the end of the upstairs corridor. Ed came by his side and examined the ornately carved wooden set of doors. The boy pushed on the doors and the heavy oak wood gave with a loud creak.

Unlike the other places, this room was completely dark. The narrow beam of light let in from the open door fell on a few stacks of leather-bound volumes. The boy entered the room and went to explore while the elder brother, whose body Ed was inhabiting, also joined him. Whoever lived in this room was surprisingly neat. Thought the room was filled with various trinkets, everything was dust-free and organized.

Once Ed came to examine a large portrait of a child picking apples from a tree, the sensation that had been bothering Ed ever since the brothers entered the castle suddenly intensified. Ed immediately became aware of a faint bumping noise coming from the hallway. The elder brother noticed it too and turned to face the boy. The younger brother had grown unexpectedly pale and was holding a glass cup filled with some dark liquid in his hand. He whispered the words, "Brother it's still warm," and Ed instantly understood what was in the cup.

The bumping noise came to a stop at the doorway and an eerie silence filled the room. Then all of a sudden, they heard a strange voice in their minds almost like a whisper, "It is very rude of you boys to invade another's private rooms without permission." The boy looked at Ed then nodded. From within his cloak, the elder brother revealed a long wand while the younger drew out a medallion with a strange design on it, a transmutation circle!!! He pressed it against the wall and made a door. The two then ran.

While they were running in the hallway, the shadows seemed to follow their movements and try to grab hold of them. The older brother kept muttering some sort of spell and blasting the shadows with his wand to keep them off. The two then made it to the large entrance hall when the front doors slammed in their faces and the shadows surrounded them. The older brother fired as many spells as he could but still he couldn't keep all of them off. They were trapped!

A wicked laughter made from at least a dozen voices filled the hallway and echoed off the walls. The shadows gathered at the top of the stairs following the master of the castle as he slowly descended the main stairwell. Behind him, Ed heard the voices of many others sneering at them. The shadows obscured the master's figure somehow, hiding his true form though Ed knew for certain that he was coming to confront them.

The laughter came again then the same voice filled their minds, "It was very clever of you boys to defy me, but no mere mortal would ever stand a chance against our power."

The boy turned to his elder brother with a look of pure terror and hopelessness. He was sure that this would be their end. Filled with renewed courage, the older brother stepped forward and raised his wand, "It is not over yet! _Purus aduro!!!" _The room then filled with pure, blinding light. The shadows drew back while the master's underlings cowered in fear. With the shadows gone, the form of the master could be seen. He looked to be a man in his late twenties but this was obviously not the case. He was smiling, as if the brother's defiance was only amusing and not threatening.

The older brother could see that there was no way out for them both. They had gravely underestimated this enemy's power, both in numbers and in strength. It had been foolish of them to attack unprepared. There was then only one thing to do and it had to be done while they were still preoccupied.

"Run Daniel!" yelled the older brother.

"What do you mean brother?!! We can still fight!" the younger brother pleaded.

"I have to distract them while you escape! At least this way you can return and finish the job!!!"

"NO!!! I need you brother!!!"

"The spell is wearing off." And sure enough, the light went out plunging everything back into darkness. The master seized the opportunity and froze the two brothers so that they couldn't move. They stood there motionless as the master came up right beside them.

This time he spoke. "You foolishly entered our domain. The two of you will then pay with your lives. My companions are very hungry. It has been some time since they had last had fresh blood. They no doubt would be very pleased…" The others behind him stirred; even from there, Ed could feel their lust.

"However… If you don't wish to suffer that fate, I will give you a choice…" He then came to the older brother and whispered in his ear, "Join me, become my heir, and I will let your brother live. Otherwise you will both die here."

The older brother paused to consider the offer.

"Brother…"

"If I agree, would you promise to let my brother go unharmed and never trouble him thereafter?"

"No, brother no!!!"

"Clever boy, but how would you trust my word?"

"I'll betray you if I sense any ill-intentions."

The master laughed. His voice rose in hysterics while the others echoed his maniac laughter. "I agree to your terms. You'll become a son unlike any I've ever had."

"Then we have a deal…"

"NO BROTHER!!! No!!! I would rather die! I would rather die than give you to them!!! Release me this instant you fiend!!! Release me and I'll send you all to hell where you belong!!!"

"Not tonight my young friend…" the master then waved his hand and they left in a cloud of smoke. The older brother cried once he saw the form of his brother disappear in the smoke. Inside he was terrified of what would happen next. He was afraid of what kind of monster he would become once these creatures had had their way with him. But still, deep inside, he was glad. He was glad for his brother who would have a second chance. He could grow up, become stronger, and reclaim their revenge.

If only he had known of the mistake he had made that day… The kind of being he would become and the kind of retched mess he would make of his brother…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ed awoke when the sunlight came in through his bed curtains and fell on his eyes. Reluctantly, he looked around and hurriedly closed the gap in his curtains so that the rest of the people in Gryffindor tower would not see his automail. Good thing everyone else was still asleep.

_Lucky bstards get to sleep as long as they like while I get up at the crack of dawn, even on a Saturday morning, to go to work…_ grumbled Ed.

It was now a few months since Ed had destroyed that centuries old research journal. He had been working for a while now at the Hogwarts library to pay off his debt. Two more months and he would be done. After that he could create some ingenious form of revenge to get back at that library hag. Ed reveled in the idea of it…

Ed did send a letter to the Colonel demanding enough wizard money to pay off his debt (Leaving out the details for why he needed the money). Of course the Colonel was no help at all, writing that they had yet to find where to acquire the wizard money. If they had known where, Ed would have already gotten the money. Ed suspected that the Colonel was being his usual lazy self and was probably still laughing at him for getting this ridiculous assignment. _Someday… Someday I'll get back at him and pound his face into the wall…_

So then Ed had no choice but to accept this idiotic part-time job. After pulling himself out of bed, Ed got dressed and left Gryffindor tower for the library. Once he got there, he saw that the library was empty as usual. He then went about his regular duties of re-stacking the bookshelves, cleaning the tables, cataloging the books, and so on…

During these several hours that he worked, Ed reflected on his work last night on the research journal. These past months, Ed had been relatively successful in breaking the "code" of the journal, though it wasn't really a type of code. It was more of a difficult wording used by religious fanatics (Which is probably why Ed had such difficultly working with the text). The writer was obviously a very religious man and probably felt that anyone "godly" enough to understand his wording would be worthy enough to know his research.

Ed had needed to do a lot of reading up on religious texts in order to get this far. Though the religious research was necessary, Ed was in no way interested in what the had to say. He found everything dry and quite ridiculous, but it was for furthering his goals so he did what he had to.

It was a slow process in deciphering the material. For fear of being discovered, Ed worked only during the early hours of the morning when the Gryffindor common room was empty. So far Ed got that some immortal and powerful being was needed as sacrifice for the creation of the philosopher's stone. The unlimited years that such a being could have lived would be equal, or more than equal to, the lives of infinitely many normal humans. The research material then detailed a lengthy process using both magic and alchemy to draw out the power of this being and use it in the alchemic reaction.

Ed understood this, but he doubted that both magic and alchemy could be combined in order to accomplish this result. He doubted further that such a being existed, a being whose immortal life would equal the lives of many many people… Ed was beginning to believe that this method was no longer the better in creating the philosopher's stone. Though it would be quite horrible to sacrifice countless human lives to create the stone, it would at least be more plausible then finding some obscure "immortal" being that might not even exist. Still, this method might have its uses so Ed decided to finish his reading. He might still be able to bring something worthwhile back to his brother.

Brother… brother… There was something about brothers and the strange dream he had last night. Some dream about shadows attacking these two idiotic brothers and one sacrificing himself for the other. Ed smirked. He never thought of himself as the imaginative type, but being a genius, maybe a wild imagination came natural to him…

Still, that dream was a little too realistic for an ordinary dream… And everything felt so oddly familiar to him. It was not only the younger brother (What was his name?) that reminded him of Al, but the older brother reminded him of himself. Of course he did not have the same arrogance that Ed had… But the way he would sacrifice himself for his brother, Ed would have done the same thing. Actually, he almost did do the same thing not too long ago. Ed sighed.

_Okay… _Magic Wands and Their Uses _goes on shelf fifty-three along with _The Mysterious Brickhim Trolls _and…_

Ed paused to look to his side. He thought he saw Sederway entering the library wearing the wildest pair of sunglasses he had ever seen. And why wear sunglasses? Ed had always thought of the library as a dark and gloomy place, even during the day… Ed shook his head. He probably just thinks he looks cool in them…

So then Ed continued working. He saw Vincent come up to the bookshelves to find a few volumes but he didn't really mind him. After some time, he finally completed his shift and was leaving to take a good long nap. On the way to the exit, he passed by Vincent's table and saw he had a pile of alchemy books, among other things. Ed stared at the other book subjects: raising the dead, zombies, necromancy, voodoo... Ed had always thought Sederway was strange but never anything like this.

Vincent looked over the book he had been reading. He had noticed Ed peering at his collection of volumes. Ed gave a little nervous grin and turned to leave. But Vincent called him back: "Ed, you're an alchemy expert right? I want to ask some questions."

Ed made a little shrug (He had nothing better to do, right?) and came back to sit down. The glasses looked even weirder up close. Vincent also had his hood up over his face, adding to the strangeness of his appearance. Ed sighed... "So you want to ask me some questions?"

Vincent nodded, "I'm reading about a method in alchemy used to revive the dead…"

Ed immediately tensed. Bad memories filled his mind. Surely Vincent wasn't accusing him of something?

"… This book says the alchemist recreates the body using basic materials such as carbon, water, salt, iron, etc. Then once the body has been recreated, he calls back the soul of the deceased to reanimate the body. But is it true that there has never been a successful case of reviving the dead?"

Ed breathed out to calm himself, "That is true. After all, the fundamentals of alchemy are based on equal exchange and there is nothing equal in worth to a person's life."

"Is it true that the alchemist must carry out the transmutation only at midday wearing only his underwear in order to better summon the soul of the dead?"

A stress mark popped out on Ed's forehead, "No…" _Those dmn wizard idiots…_

"I see…" said Vincent. He then sat back, deep in thought. "So would such an act then be impossible using alchemy?"

"Not necessarily. Using something called the philosopher's stone, any alchemic reaction could be completed. The stone allows the alchemist to bypass the law of equivalent exchange making anything possible."

Vincent went quiet for a second. It was as if he remembered something painful though Ed had no idea what. "Hey Vincent, do you know something about the philosopher's stone?" asked Ed.

"Nothing of significance, I was hoping you could tell me more."

Ed shrugged, "I know that it might not exist. There have been some theories on how to create it, but none have worked out so far. Other than that, I know almost nothing about it."

h

Vincent nodded and again went back to reading his book. Ed thought he was finished asking questions. He was getting up to leave when Vincent again looked up.

"Ed, what about a homunculus?"

"What do you mean 'What about a homunculus'"?

"This book says 'A homunculus is a doll fashioned in the likeness of a person and then controlled by the alchemist who created it. It says that though the homunculus may be human-like in its manner, it is in no way human and may possess powers beyond the scope of a human's abilities…' Would creating such a thing be possible?"

Ed gritted his teeth. He was beginning to lose his patience, "You have asked me enough questions. Now it's my turn. Why do you want to know these things?"

Vincent shrugged, "Personal interest."

"Oh really? Then you've got some strange tastes. Necromancy, voodoo, and now reviving the dead using alchemy… Did you know that's strictly forbidden? That attempting to revive the dead has serious consequences that will take more than a lifetime to repay?!!"

"You talk as if you were speaking from experience."

Ed was fuming mad. He knew that there was something off about this guy. Ever since that day when he and the others caught him roaming around at night, Ed knew. Ed had always known! Vincent might even be that mass murderer he was supposed to track down here in Hogwarts!!!

"Ed calm down. I'm sorry…"

"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Vincent breathed out then looked back at Ed, "I know that these things are forbidden. I know that I should just leave them alone, especially me. But there is something that I _have_ to confirm, something that I absolutely _must_ know."

Ed sat back down and spent a few minutes clearing his head. Once he felt calm enough to not want to pound Vincent's head into the table, Ed asked again, "So why do you want to know these things? What is it that you have to confirm?"

Vincent sighed, "It's complicated."

"Well then enlighten me. I have nothing better to do."

Vincent sat quiet for a second then nodded, "Long ago, I had someone close to me who should have died. I was sure of it. It happened right in front of me. But then, just recently, I've been seeing this person again… alive and unchanged."

"Though this person doesn't seem to remember me, there is no mistake. He has the same walk, the same smile, the same laugh… No coincidence like this ever happens."

Ed shrugged, "Maybe he was reincarnated?" Ed doubted it though. He didn't believe in reincarnation to begin with. It was a silly suggestion…

Vincent shook his head, "Before coming here, I heard that his grave had been disturbed, something dug up. And then I see him here and start to wonder if some foul deed had been done."

Ed understood. It was what he would have suspected in Vincent's situation after all. He then had a right to know. Ed sighed…

"It is possible to create a homunculus using alchemy. Great skill and sacrifice would be needed, but it is still possible. As you've suspected, a homunculus would look exactly like the person it was fashioned after, maybe even have the same personality traits. But this homunculus would not be the same person. It would not even be human."

Vincent nodded, "Is there some kind of test that could be done in order to be sure?"

Ed thought about that for a second, "If you have a piece of the dead body… A homunculus shows weakness when close to the real thing."

"I don't think I can manage that…"

"Well it's the only way."

Vincent sighed, "I'll just figure something else out then."

Ed nodded… _A homunculus, huh?_ Ed doubted one would come so far away from Amestris. After all, what sort of business would it have here? Their goal was to acquire the philosopher's stone, and last he heard, that sort of thing couldn't be accomplished using magic. But you never know. That homunculus might even be the criminal that Ed was after…

"Hey Vincent, could you tell me who this person is? So I could possibly keep an eye on him too?"

"No… I'm sorry Ed, but I've bothered you enough," Vincent then picked up a book and continued reading.

Ed shrugged… _So he wants me to mind my own business. Fine! I'll eventually figure out who it is anyway…_

Ed sighed. It looked like their conversation was finished here. He then stood up to leave…

"Wait Ed, "called Vincent, "Is it true you have a younger brother?"

Ed looked back at him, "Yeah… one year younger than me."

Vincent smiled, "Take care of him. There's nothing like having family, especially a younger brother."

Ed raised an eyebrow, but responded nonetheless, "Of course, I always do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
